Pokémon World Cup
by DesolateGalaxy
Summary: La Historia se centra en el mayor torneo mundial de pokémon en donde 90 entrenadores de todo el mundo clasifican más 10 que son invitados por la Asociación Mundial de Ligas Pokémon. Aquí Ash deberá sortear los difíciles desafíos que supone esta competición además de lidiar con el deseo de saber acerca de su padre y los años que pasaron desde la última vez que se vio con Misty.
1. Pokémon World Cup: Un Nuevo Desafío

**Pokémon World Cup: Un Nuevo Desafío**

Con 30 años, 6 ligas ganadas, ex campeón del Alto mando en Kanto, Sinnoh y Kalos entrenaba un hombre con su Pikachu vs un entrenador llamado Peter y su Torterra, la pequeña rata amarilla demostró todo su poder al ganarle con un potente ataque surf.

El hombre del que hablamos es Ash Ketchum, oriundo de Pueblo Paleta quién pasó a ser una leyenda en dicho pueblo al ser el primer campeón del humilde pueblo. Viviendo aún con su mamá y sin novia entrenaba día a día con sus pokémon e iba a visitar a sus amigos. Cierto día recibe el llamado del presidente de la Asociación Mundial de Ligas Pokémon invitándolo a formar parte de la 10° Copa Mundial Pokémon el cual se realizaría en el continente sudamericano durante un mes con 100 participantes de todo el orbe planetario. Ash gustoso acepta de inmediato y el presidente le dice que en dos semanas más debe dirigirse a Ciudad Carmín donde un helicóptero pasaría por él llevándolo a un crucero de lujo en alta mar. Él debía confirmar sus seis pokémon participantes para el día de mañana al igual que los demás participantes ya clasificados.

Ash se pasa toda la noche pensando que equipo llevar no sin antes contarle la noticia a Misty y a Brock quiénes serían los invitados a palco vip además de su madre quién fue invitada por el profesor Oak al ser juez del torneo mundial. Al día siguiente Ash envía sus datos además de sus pokémon elegidos, por supuesto Pikachu era uno de ellos.

Ya dejando todo el papeleo listo Ash se dispone a entrenar junto a sus pokémon duramente, a veces llamaba a Misty para batallar con ella ya que la pelirroja a lo largo de los años se convirtió en maestra de pokémon tipo agua y actualmente ostenta el cargo de campeona de Kanto, otra veces a Brock quién era Director del Hospital de Ciudad Roca y estaba de vacaciones. También llamó a Iris ya que ella era líder de Gimnasio con su poderoso equipo dragón a excepción de Excadrill. Al llegar el día se dirigió junto a sus amigos a Ciudad Carmín para luego tomar el helicóptero hacia el crucero.

Ya en su interior dejo a sus pokémon en un lugar donde podían relajarse mientras él recorría las instalaciones para luego cenar en compañía del presidente y el capitán del navío. Después fue a disfrutar del viaje junto a Misty quién quedaba maravillada por la cantidad de pokémon tipo agua, Brock en tanto coqueteaba con mujeres olvidando que era un respetado doctor pokémon. Así el viaje fue de lo mejor para los chicos hasta divisar lo que era el continente americano. Bajaron en un lugar donde la playa, el sol y los turistas era pan de cada día, luego una limusina los llevaría al hotel resplandor de cinco estrellas a la suite presidencial.

Faltando poco menos de un mes para el inicio del torneo mundial Misty &amp; Brock paseaban por las playas mientras Ash y su equipo pokémon se preparaban para lo que sin duda sería una de las experiencias más grandes en la vida del entrenador.

En tanto el Equipo Rocket, quiero decir el ex equipo se dedicaban a vender productos del Japón siendo ellos elegidos como los mejores vendedores a representar al país en este stand. Jessie se había convertido en toda una mujer de negocios mientras que James se convirtió en un gran líder de gimnasio siendo invitado para ser juez en el campeonato mundial, Meowth decidió aprovechar su habilidad para hablar y convertirse en un actor reconocido a nivel mundial. Ellos se habían reencontrado después de 10 años luego de que ellos renunciaran al crimen organizado y tras aquello decidieron a vender una vez más cómo compañeros.

Delia y el profesor Oak paseaban de la mano ya que ellos decidieron establecerse como parejas, a Ash le agrado pero lo vio algo extraño la unión. Después de aquello comenzó a preguntarse quién sería su padre pero no quería decir nada al respecto por la felicidad de su madre. Hasta el día del campeonato seguía dándole vueltas y eso le molestaba así que el día anterior al inicio del torneo decide escaparse junto a sus pokémon a un bosque en donde jugaría con ellos.

Finalmente el día de la competencia llegó, el sorteo se realiza y Ash le toca enfrentar a un tipo llamado Héctor de nacionalidad puertorriqueña siendo la batalla número 25 de la primera fase. El primer duelo en modo doble sería entre el Español Chano junto Rattata &amp; Watchog y el Chino Tai Chin Jo con su poderosa pareja Machamp &amp; Hawlucha. El chino sonreía diciendo que esto era pérdida de tiempo, sin embargo al cabo de dos horas y media de duelo el engreído Tai Chin Jo caía de rodillas sin poder creer que dos pokémon como ellos lo hayan derrotado. El público enloquecía y el relator comentaba que esto era la copa del mundo pokémon en donde cientos de entrenadores fuertes llegarían. Con el primer duelo iniciado vinieron 30 duelos más y los restantes 19 serían en la tarde.

Llegaba el turno de Ash quién no estaba muy concentrado recibía la arenga de sus amigos y familia quiénes notaron que él estaba preocupado. Pikachu y Greninja serían el primer dueto versus Rhyperior &amp; Zoroark. Comienza la batalla y Ash seguía en su mundo, onda certera y pulso umbrío fueron los ataques del enemigo mientras sus pokémon miraban confundidos a su entrenador a esperas de una orden, Héctor decide terminar esto rápido ordenando a Rhyperior usar terremoto y Zoroark lanzallamas. El interior de Ash estaba siendo consumido por su preocupación mientras unas voces lejanas se escuchaban hasta que rompe el vacío donde estaba lo cual decía animo Ash, tú puedes de parte de una chica muy especial, Misty. Ash sale de su estado y le ordena usar protección a Greninja mientras Pikachu usaba impactrueno. Con la algarabía del público el duelo se calentaba una vez más, esta vez Ash controlando la situación usando doble equipo y tacleada de voltios que engañan e impactan a Zoroark. Héctor comienza a desesperarse ordenando ataques sin sentidos que fallaban una tras otra vez hasta que el cansancio de sus pokémon se acumuló siendo finalmente derrotados por el shuriken de agua y trueno de Greninja &amp; Pikachu respectivamente. Tras el duelo recibe la visita de sus amigos, su madre y el profesor Oak quiénes lo felicitan a excepción de Misty quién lo regaña por estar distraído y casi perder en primera ronda. Empero la chica lo felicita de todas formas.

La jornada de la tarde fue muy apasionante de los 19 duelos que seguían cinco llamaban la atención. Un anciano de apariencia de 70 años venido de Noruega se enfrentaba a un joven rockero de Estados Unidos, Psyduck &amp; Stutland vs Electabuzz &amp; Scrafty en el que se impuso los pokémon del anciano, el segundo duelo entre un chico llamado Lucas Cato junto a su Mamoswine &amp; Empoleon vs una mujer apodada Arácnida que usaba a Ariados &amp; Galvantula y en media hora de batalla se decidió siendo hasta ahora la más corta. El siguiente se convirtió en el más largo entre un entrenador apodado Joker quién se ocultaba tras una máscara del cuál provenía de un país totalmente desconocido sin afiliación usando a Kangaskhan &amp; Weavile vs Sawk &amp; Tyrantrum de Madam Coco, de Arabia Saudita quién tras la derrota algo le dijo al tipo que asentía.

La penúltima fue una batalla medieval, Excavalier y Conkeldurr de Sir Alonso Rode de Inglaterra vs Dragonite y Sligoo de Leonora Carpentier de Francia en donde los caballeros se inclinaron ante el poderío Dragón. El último duelo fue una catedra de parte del suizo Norland Frei junto Vanillish &amp; Cryogonal frente a poderosos rivales como Moltres &amp; Charizard del esloveno Boric dejando en claro que era el favorito con 50% de las preferencias en la posterior encuesta, Ash apenas aparecía con un 2% de los votos.

En la noche se hizo una gran fiesta en honor a los clasificados a la siguiente ronda con la presencia de todos los organizadores y de campeones de épocas pasadas quiénes se daban el tiempo de charlar con los aspirantes a ganar la copa mientras Ash se asomaba al balcón en compañía de Misty en un silencio incómodo observando las estrellas recordando con nostalgia el día que conoció a la pelirroja y el día que se tuvieron que separar hasta la última vez que se vieron cara a cara, desde entonces solo se habían comunicado por video llamada, es entonces cuando Misty le susurra al oído que hablaran de aquello cuando termine el torneo y que por ahora se preocupe de representar bien a Japón mientras le da un beso en la mejilla para irse a dormir. Ash se sonroja pensando en las palabras de su amiga para más tarde irse a dormir.

**Continuara…**


	2. Segunda Fase: El Poder del Tipo Planta

Segunda Fase: El poder del tipo planta

Las fiestas en las playas eran pan de cada día y más ahora cuando la copa del mundo pokémon se desataba, ambiente relajado que se sentía entre extranjeros que nunca se habían visto y que quizás volverían a verse festejaban como si no hubiera un mañana, cada turista venía a apoyar a su entrenador favorito o algún familiar que estaba disputando la prestigiosa copa. Representantes de 100 países de los cuales 90 clasificaron y 10 fueron invitados a participar de tan magno evento, el presidente de la AMLP Don Mariano Giger quién era un hombre bastante carismático e incluso si alguien le insultaba este no le tomaba atención y aconsejaba en vez de enojarse y llamar a la policía.

Esta vez Ash se encontraba entrenando con sus pokémon mientras planeaba tácticas aunque sabía que él no era un hombre de planear antes de la batalla, al contrario, lo hacía en la batalla. Misty se refrescaba en compañía de sus pokémon, Brock…bueno el seguía en su incesante búsqueda de la chica perfecta. Los que ya estaban eliminados aprovechaba de vacacionar ya que la estadía era con todos los gastos pagados mientras duraba el torneo e incluso los más serios se quedaban con el motivo de ver en que fallaron y otros que aprovechaban de descansar además de pasarla bien. Pero no, Ash tenía que entrenar siendo de los pocos que se tomaban con seriedad este torneo aunque por las tardes él dejaba jugando a sus pokémon. Son las diez de la noche y la fiesta seguía por las calles en donde Brock daba primeros auxilios a algunos pokémon que no alcanzaban a llegar al enorme centro pokémon del lugar, Misty iba de shopping junto con Ash quién trataba de ocultar sus pensamientos acerca de por qué nunca su padre volvió ni siquiera se ha molestado en llamar a casa, Misty sabía que algo le preocupaba a su amigo así que decidió tener una especie de cita con él. Fueron a un restaurante al que sólo se ingresaba con reserva o caso contrario ser alguien importante en donde primaba la elegancia, Misty decide ir con un vestido celeste y mangas de color blanco que dejaba alucinado al hombre de la gorra, Ash le pregunta cuál es el motivo de dicha invitación a lo que pelirroja responde algo sonrojada que no había motivo para salir con la persona que amaba, sin embargo ella se puso muy roja al darse cuenta de que había dicho lo que pensaba, para su suerte Ash aún seguía siendo un despistado en este tema del amor.

Ash inconscientemente toma la mano de su amiga llevándola a la pista de baile en donde la temática musical de la noche sería romántico, suavemente lleva su mano derecha a la cintura de la chica y con la otra junta la junta con la delicada mano de ella, Misty sin entender lo que su amigo se proponía se deja llevar bailando juntos al son de la música que hacía parecer que eran ellos dos nada más danzando felices como si pareja fuesen. Al terminar la música recién se dan cuenta de la proximidad de sus labios, de sus ojos y es en eso que Ash se separa de manera brusca a lo que Misty reacciona de igual manera.

Tras aquello ambos se dirigen a la suite para dormir después de una extraña noche en la que ellos estuvieron absortos en la pista sin pensar en nada más que seguir apegados dulcemente cómo si lo demás no existiese. La seriedad del Ash recordando la escena del baile mientras sus mejillas se enrojecía a tal punto que un silencio se torna en la habitación que ambos compartían, sin mirarse, cada uno durmiendo por su lado. Misty en tanto recordaba lo mismo, la manera en que Ash la miraba, como la sostenía, era algo que no había vivido nunca y aquello la ponía un poco mal. Lágrimas se abrían paso por las mejillas de aquella chica que por varios años vivió en la agonía de saber sí su mejor amigo la había olvidado o no, no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo a lo que el campeón pokémon intentó decirle algo a la chica pero el habla no le salía sintiéndose culpable tras darse cuenta el tiempo que le había dejado de hablar y ahora como si nada compartían una habitación. Al despertar en la mañana ambos se daban la espalda a lo cual Ash le comenta lo duro que fue estar lejos de ella y aunque nunca se dio el tiempo de llamarla nunca la olvido, para él ella es la persona más importante. Luego de unos minutos en la que ya ambos estaban vestidos, Ash deja en la cama de Misty el pañuelo y el anzuelo que ella le había dado para luego salir de la habitación.

Misty se quedaba pensativa apretando con sus manos las suaves sabanas mientras lloraba diciendo en voz baja que Ash era el más grande estúpido pero que aun así era el Ash que ella quería, sabiendo que a partir de ahora las cosas serían diferentes ella decide que lo mejor sería cambiar de habitación con la de Brock, ser un poco más dura con su amigo hasta que él realmente demostrara que ella le importaba mucho, por consiguiente deja el pañuelo junto con el anzuelo en la cama de él, se enjuaga el rostro y se retira de la habitación para apoyar a su amigo.

La segunda fase inicia con el duelo del Chileno Nicolás frente al Costarricense Joseph, Leavanny &amp; Lilligant vs Magmortar &amp; Rapidash, claramente el favoritismo corría por cuenta del tico. Comienza el duelo con doble llamarada mientras que Leavanny usaba protección y Lilligant paralizador sobre Magmortar que asesta en el blanco, empero su Leavanny recibe un potente lanzallamas dejándola mal, sin embargo usa síntesis mientras que Lilligant usa lluevehojas sobre Magmortar, Joseph se da cuenta de que querían debilitar a su pokémon más poderoso por lo que decide usar el arriesgado ataque de sofoco que bajaría su ataque especial, para su mala fortuna falla el ataque y usa nitrocarga con Rapidash que da en Leavanny quedando más agotada, Nicolás arriesga con danza espada mientras usa síntesis siendo protegida por Lilligant quién también arriesga con día soleado, Joseph se ríe diciendo que acaso quería perder, ordena con todas sus fuerzas usar doble llamarada sobre ellos, cuando todo parecía terminar Leavanny se va al ataque con aguijón letal impactando con Rapidash cayendo debilitado aumentando de esta forma su ataque mientras que Lilligant usa rayo solar pero falla y es derrotada por el puño fuego de Magmortar que gracias a día soleado su puder aumenta. La batalla final se viene, Leavanny usa doble equipo mientras Magmortar usa contoneo lo que aumenta mucho su poder pero confunde al bicho planta, Nicolás muy tranquilo le dice que ataque pero se golpea a sí misma y luego es golpeada con gigaimpacto dejándola al borde de la derrota, empero Joseph no contó que una de las habilidades de Leavanny era Enjambre aumentando sus ataques de tipo Bicho y con un certero tijera x derrota al poderoso Magmortar desatando la algarabía entre los asistentes.

Tras la sorpresiva victoria de Nicolás se le catalogo cómo uno de los favoritos a ganar el mundial a lo que el chico quién pareciera ser alguien serio celebro haciendo una pose algo ridícula pero ganándose el corazón de la gente por su entusiasmo y alegría.

Ash observó con mucha atención la batalla dándose cuenta que desde principio a final nada iba a ser fácil pero contaba con que sus pokémon eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para llegar por lo menos entre los cuatro mejores, Misty lo miraba insinuando que Ash tenía un poco de miedo pero todo lo contrario él se emociona mucho retirándose para ir a comer a solas ya que quería concentrarse. En eso la pelirroja habla con Brock para cambiar de habitación ya que debía pensar muchas cosas además de no distraer a lo que el moreno accede aunque algo preocupado, entonces se dirigen a almorzar a un restaurant cercano al estadio.

Pensando aún en su padre además de lo sucedido con Misty, él sabía que algo tenía que hacer para arreglar las cosas con Misty aunque sería difícil pero eso no le impidió para restablecer la gran amistad que tiene con ella. Decide almorzar rápidamente y luego ir a tiendas a buscar algo que regalar a su amiga para iniciar así su larga disculpa hasta tener el valor suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos y decirle lo mucho que lo sentía. Llega a una tienda en donde por fin encuentra lo que andaba buscando.

Misty &amp; Brock terminan de almorzar e irse hacia el hotel donde cambiarían lugares sin imaginar que dentro de la habitación una sorpresa le esperaba. Al llegar se queda inmóvil por lo que había en su cama, una ramo de rosas blancas y rojas puras junto a una nota que decía…

_Querida Amiga:_

_No sé cómo empezar pero quiero decirte lo mucho que significas para mí, cuando bailamos pude notar tus ojos tristes, por no darme el tiempo de ir a visitarte, ni siquiera una llamada…por mí culpa estuviste sufriendo por varios años y eso es algo que quizás puedas perdonarme, mas sin embargo quiero que sepas que con este ramo de flores de alguna manera es mi manera de pedir perdón aunque sé que no es suficiente, por eso quiero que sepas que de aquí a antes que termine el torneo recuperare tú amistad y quizás…tú amor._

Misty se queda pensativa y entonces decide irse lejos del hotel a un lugar más natural para así pensar lo que debería hacer aunque en el fondo ella estaba contenta de que el joven que más amaba realmente se preocupaba por ella aunque no le iba a dar otra oportunidad tan fácilmente, quería ver hasta qué punto él era capaz pero sin llegar a abusar de Ash. Finalmente se va del hotel disculpándose con Ash en su mente por no asistir a su duelo de segunda ronda.

Continuara…


	3. Segunda Fase: Blanco & Negro

Segunda Fase: Blanco &amp; Negro

La segunda fase inicio con la victoria de Nicolás sobre Joseph aunque ahora el sistema constaría de dos partes ya que ahora deberían quedar 40 clasificados para la tercera ronda y 32 para los dieciseisavos de final. Quedando 50 competidores tras la primera ronda 10 deben ser los eliminados, los ganadores de los 25 duelos clasifican automáticamente mientras que los derrotados deberán disputarse 15 cupos para la tercera ronda.

Ahora es el turno de Ash que enfrenta a un poderoso rival venido de Rusia, Ivankov Tashigi, temido por sus rivales por su dureza en el campo de batalla aunque es alguien que odia todo tipo de abusos contra los pokémon. Delia &amp; Samuel Oak alentaban a Ash desde las gradas al igual que Brock, sin embargo la persona que él esperaba que estuviera no apareció pero eso no lo desanimo entendiendo que ella tiene mucho que pensar, se juramentó ganar no sólo por él sino por todas las personas que lo han apoyado a lo largo de los años. El mismo equipo de la primera fase iría por reglamento hasta la tercera fase, de los 16vos de final hasta los 4tos se usaban 4 pokémon y después el equipo completo. El relator presentaba a ambos combatientes quiénes se daban la mano deseándose ambos suerte demostrando que el ruso era un caballero.

En los stands oficiales del evento Jessie, James y Meowth les estaba yendo tan bien que apenas tenían tiempo para charlas y en un par de horas vendieron toda la mercancía que se suponía era para todo el día. Tras el buen día fueron felicitados por su jefe quién les aumentó el sueldo además de ascender a Jessie a asistente ejecutiva y que sí seguía con ese espíritu sería su sucesora en la compañía ya que la consideraba la hija que nunca tuvo. James &amp; Meowth aplaudían a su amiga para después tomarse la tarde e ir a conversar desde que tomaron rumbos diferentes.

Jessie desde que renunció al Equipo Rocket se dedicó a los concurso pokémon donde le fue muy bien ganando los de Johto y Hoenn consecutivamente además de conquistar el cetro de Kalos, tras aquello recibió múltiples ofertas de trabajo como modelo, actriz, pero ella aceptó la de una compañía de moda aunque le fue difícil llegar donde está hoy. James reconoció que fue Ash quién lo motivo a seguir el camino correcto y empezar a participar en ligas regionales, si bien su máximo logro fue un subcampeonato le valió lo suficiente para ser el reemplazante de Giovanni en Ciudad Verde tras ser cuidado por Agatha. De ahí en adelante sólo tres personas fueron capaces de derrotarlos que se volvió tan famoso el lugar en donde vinieron gente de otras regiones a comprobar la fuerza del líder y finalmente ser invitado como juez a partir de los 8vos de final. Meowth relató que intentó tomar el liderato de su antigua manada aunque después comprobó que realmente no era lo que quería y anduvo por un par de años sin rumbo fijo hasta que recordó que podía hablar y fue así que tras asistir a un casting saltó a la fama como actor. Las risas y ver cómo cada uno había madurado y sus ansías por capturar a Pikachu desaparecieron con el tiempo y ahora usando sus habilidades para el bien sus futuros no podrían ser más auspiciosos.

En Kanto, Tracey cuidaba del rancho del profesor Oak mientras los pokémon de Ash estaban al tanto de la participación de su entrenador en el mundial, en Hoenn May sucedió a su padre en el Gimnasio tras retirarse de los concursos, Dawn descansaba en el lago veraz tras sus éxitos cómo participante de concursos, Iris se convirtió en la campeona de Unova en la cual lleva 8 años cómo campeona de la región y Serena decidió viajar por todo el mundo luego de ser la Reina de Kalos con sus hijos. Todas ellas seguían de cerca este torneo apoyando a Ash de alguna forma. Paul, el rival de Ash se convirtió en cerebro de la frontera sucediendo a Brandon, Gary Oak siguió los pasos de su abuelo y con su hermana Dalia viajaban a diferentes lugares del mundo llegando a lugares que incluso ni Ash ha visitado. En general a todos sus amigos les estaba yendo bien y otros lo suficiente como para seguir sus sueños.

Mientras tanto lejos de todo ruido molesto, en un lugar donde los pokémon vivían tranquilos se encontraba Misty meditando bajo una cascada al igual que sus pokémon y su Pyduck en un flotador, recordaba cuando viajó con Ash y los momentos que pasó antes de llegar a convertirse en la mujer que es hoy. Un Swanna nadaba cerca de ella mientras una pareja de Luvdisc se reunía en aquel lugar libre de la intervención humana, hasta Zangoose y Seviper se llevaban bien a pesar de ser enemigos naturales, este lugar era uno de los pocos donde enemigos podían convivir y fue por esto que Misty vino a este lugar, la tristeza por los años en que Ash no estuvo se convertían en recuerdos felices de los mejores momentos de su vida. Delia era la única persona que la comprendía realmente y sabía que decir aunque con el paso del tiempo sus hermanas dejaron de fastidiarla para ser el apoyo que su pequeña necesitaba ya que ni su madre se dio el tiempo de siquiera presentarse el día en que Misty se convierte en campeona de Kanto.

En tanto Delia se percató que Misty no se encontraba entrando a preocuparse a lo que decide irse del lugar pero es detenida por el profesor Oak quién la convence que ellos dos tienen muchas cosas que decirse antes de perdonarse y que esto es una etapa que están viviendo y sólo el tiempo dirá lo que tiene preparado para su hijo y para ella. Delia sabe que hay mucha razón y no debería intervenir pero aun así le preocupaba mucho.

La Batalla entre Ash Ketchum e Ivankov Tashigi comenzaría, Greninja &amp; Pikachu vs Aggron &amp; Machamp.

El duelo inicia con ataque rápido de Pikachu y Shuriken de Agua por parte de Greninja, en tanto Aggron usa protección y Machamp golpe karate, tirando lejos a ambos pokémon. Pikachu usa rayo y Greninja doble equipo; Machamp usa protección y Aggron cuerpo pesado que logran esquivar los pokémon de Ash contraatacando con bola voltio e hidropulso impactando en Machamp y Aggron respectivamente sin hacerles mucho daño. En el siguiente turno Aggron usa eco metálico bajando la defensa especial de Greninja quedando muy vulnerable siendo atacado con sumisión de Machamp, Ash estaba en problemas, pensaba en algo pero no se le ocurría hasta que decide usar hidrobomba combinado con trueno impactando con Machamp quién queda debilitado al igual que Greninja, pero Ivankov tenía un truco bajo la manga, hizo usar descanso a Machamp recuperando toda su salud y mientras duerme Aggron aprovecharía su gran defensa. Greninja apenas podía pararse y cuando parecía perdido aprende el movimiento descanso y todo queda en manos de Pikachu y el destino que era incierto, Aggron sorprende con terremoto y Pikachu usa surf sorprendiendo a todos en el estadio que finalmente acaba con Aggron pero ni Machamp como Greninja se ven afectados ya que ambos despiertan al mismo tiempo, empero el de los cuatro brazos vence con puya nociva a Pikachu dejando en interrogante el resultado de esta batalla, Ivankov estaba sorprendido con la fuerza de su rival pero esta vez decide terminar las cosas ordenando a Machamp utilizar su poderoso puño trueno mientras Greninja iba a la carga con golpe aéreo causando una gran explosión levantando polvo. Al despejarse el pokémon caído fue Greninja y con esto la derrota de Ash a manos de Ivankov quién se acerca a un frustrado hombre y éste le dice que lo verá nuevamente en las finales ya que demostró ser un entrenador duro y el más fuerte que le ha tocado enfrentar siempre y cuando corrija los errores que cometió.

Delia &amp; Samuel Oak quedan tristes por Ash quién rápidamente se va del lugar hacia el centro pokémon en donde espera por sus pokémon y se retira lejos del estadio donde se sienta en un acantilado, observando con algo de enojo y tratando de pensar cual fue el error que cometió, él sabía que las derrotas duelen mucho pero para eso ha trabajado mucho, para no perder otra vez pero se encontró con un fuerte rival que no cometió mayores errores. De pronto siente la presencia de alguien familiar, era Misty quién volvía de su lugar de meditación, ésta le pregunta que le ocurre y él le dice con una sonrisa que ha perdido, Misty le regaña un poco pero le dice que no se achaque, que ya no es un niño y que debe salir adelante como solo Ash Ketchum sabe hacer. Aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Ash quién agradece a Misty y la pelirroja le dice que tiene que invitarla a comer a lo que él acepta gustoso. En tanto Misty agradece a Ash por las flores en voz baja a lo que sorpresivamente Ash le dice no hay de que dejando la duda de si él había escuchado o solo intuición.

Continuara…


	4. Segunda Fase: Repechaje

Segunda Fase: Repechaje

Tras la derrota del día anterior Ash decidió relajarse e ir a cenar junto a Misty ya que este la invito a fuerza de la chica pero esta vez sería un lugar más cercano al público en general. Llegaron a un restaurant famosísimo en donde la gente almorzaba al son de la música alegre que tocaba un grupo quiénes se acercaron a la mesa del par de amigos para invitarlos a bailar, ambos un poco avergonzados accedieron a subir a petición de todos los presentes y demostrando ambos sus dotes como bailarines. Tras aquellos los dos disfrutaron de un excelente almuerzo auspiciado por el grupo quiénes se enteraron de que un campeón regional estaba presente en un lugar al que no acostumbran ir. Conversaron sin llevar el tema de sus sentimientos riendo como nunca antes lo habían hecho hasta la hora que cerraron el lugar dejando una buena propina, ambos un poco pasados de copas caminaban sin saber cómo llegaron al hotel en donde Ash acompaño a Misty a su habitación ayudándola para acostarse mientras él la cubría mirándola como dormía plácidamente sobre su cama mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla para luego irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano para trotar solo sin sus pokémon yendo muy lejos del hotel hasta llegar a una espesa selva donde siente ruidos de escopetas, al adentrarse un poco más se da cuenta de que cazadores furtivos rondaban cerca del lugar al ver trampas, decide adentrarse más olvidando que no llevaba ningún pokémon. De pronto dos sujetos aparecen conversando mientras uno le enviaba un paquete siendo lo más probable un soborno ya que esta área era un santuario de la naturaleza, tras ello una jaula con varios pokémon, en el momento que se iba a lanzar un sujeto aparece tras él y le dice que él los distraerá mientras libera a los prisioneros. En compañía de su Mega Mewtwo X comienza a batallar con los cazadores para luego llevarlos fuera de la zona, Ash realiza su movimiento y golpeando con una piedra logra romper el candado liberando a todos los pokémon, en eso un hombre de mediana edad aparece amenazando a Ash con su Beartic quién ataca con frío polar pero es salvado gracias a uno de los pokémon capturados, Skarmory quien con ala de acero logra hacer daño para permitir la huida de ambos volando del lugar lo suficiente para perder de vista al tipo quién reconoció a Ash cómo uno de los competidores pero decide dejarlo así ya que supuso que no sería una amenaza pero lo tendría vigilado.

Tras finalmente llegar cerca del lugar más concurrido en la playa Ash le agradece a Skarmory por la ayuda quién se va haciendo lo mismo además de preguntarse quién sería el tipo del Beartic y el del Mewtwo, luego recuerda que debía prepararse para disputar el repechaje de la tarde ante el Italiano Insano Cerci quién se caracteriza por llevar más allá de los límites a sus pokémon.

Misty en tanto se arreglaba para estar presente en la batalla de Ash luego de haber llegado de su meditación la cual le estaba haciendo muy bien en sus ánimos, se miraba al espejo mientras se peinaba su cabello naranja colocándose una de las rosas en su cabello en señal de que ella estaba dispuesta a perdonarle pero a la vez diciéndole que se esforzara mucho más a su vez que ella haría lo mismo ya que su amor por él era más grande que su orgullo.

El duelo de Ash se prendía por las declaraciones del italiano quién se mofaba de él por el tiempo que tardó en conseguir las ligas además de que ganó tan sólo seis contra sus quince ligas de su país, el relator prendía más fuego pero Ash ni se inmutaba y sacaba a sus dos pokémon, Cerci elegía a Steelix &amp; Armaldo. Terremoto y tijera x pero Pikachu salta encima de Armaldo descargando su ataque rayo sobre él, Greninja usa doble equipo mientras Steelix usa cola férrea pero la rana ninja es demasiado rápido y le asesta un hidropulso directamente, luego Steelix usa doble filo hacia Pikachu pero este lo evade y ataca a Armaldo quién usa protección y luego golpes furia fallando nuevamente, Greninja aumenta sus dobles mientras usa surf que afecta a los dos pokémon del rival mientras que la rata amarilla salta sobre Greninja para evitar ser dañado, Insano estaba furioso con sus pokémon exigiéndoles que den más de lo que ya podían sobre todo Steelix quién fue dañado con dos ataques potentes del tipo agua y Armaldo quién resultó muy dañado por el ataque de Pikachu, Ash le recrimina que no iba a ser capaz de derrotarlo con esa actitud por consiguiente ambos pokémon seguían recibiendo ataques lo que hizo reflexionar a Cerci de que lo que estaba haciendo no era bueno para sus pokémon, es entonces que arma otra estrategia, Steelix usa tormenta de arena y Armaldo excavar lo que puso en jaque a Ash pero este estaba tranquilo haciendo que sus pokémon lo estuvieran, ambos se concentraban para sentir el ruido del enemigo hasta que lo sienten y saltan pero son atacados por el triturar de Steelix lanzando lejos a ambos pokémon, la tormenta amaina y es entonces cuando una Misty furiosa le dice que no se confiara y que debía ganar sí quería ser el maestro pokémon, Ash la mira y es entonces que también lanza un contraataque, trueno e hidrobomba son los ataques que impactan en los pokémon del rival para finalmente derrotarlos. Al finalizar Insano Cerci llorando le pide perdón a sus pokémon por la forma en que los trató, estos no sentían rencor alguno con su entrenador sabiendo que él antes no era así y tras esta batalla volvió a ser el mismo. El tipo le agradece a Ash por la batalla prometiéndole tratar mejor a sus pokémon al igual que retomar sus metas abandonadas.

Al salir Ash se dirige hacia Delia &amp; el profesor Oak quiénes lo felicitan, luego conversa con Brock quién también lo felicita pero cuando va a buscar a Misty se da cuenta que ella había desaparecido, empieza a buscarla por toda la ciudad pero no la encuentra, mientras ella sonríe un poco al hacer que su amigo se preocupara mucho por él llevando su brazo hacia su pecho murmurando algo para ella, de pronto ella se encuentra cara a cara con el trío ex Equipo Rocket sacando a Corsola para luchar contra ellos, pero James le dice que aquellos tiempos han pasado y ahora no tenían interés en hacer el mal mostrándole las medallas que ha conseguido como prueba de que han cambiado realmente, Jessie abre un maletín en donde le enseña algo que Ash apreciaría con todo su ser, entonces Misty observa emocionada no sin desconfiar un poco de ellos, Meowth la convence diciendo que fueran con ellos hacia un lugar asegurando que no era una trampa y la mujer pelirroja no muy convencida decide seguirlos.

Al día siguiente tocaba descanso y los entrenadores disfrutaban de las maravillas de Sudamérica, algunos paseaban cerca de los acantilados mientras sus pokémon tomaban un merecido descanso por las arduas batallas, al terminar la tercera ronda se dispuso de cinco días de descanso para que todos recompusieran sus energías, Ash en tanto se relajaba tanto incluso que no quería moverse, Brock charlaba con Misty de manera mucho más cercana que otras veces causando un poco de celos en Ash quién fingía no importarle pero Misty quería sacarlos de sus casillas abrazando a Brock de una manera que provoca que Ash se retire del lugar fastidiado por la escena aun sabiendo que la relación entre ambos era como de hermanos.

Misty decide seguirle hasta un café con piernas haciendo que la colorada enfureciera mientras Ash la miraba como diciendo quién está celosa ahora, la pelirroja se retira enfadada del lugar sin saber que Ash la seguiría para disculparse, le susurra al oído que él tenía otras intenciones en ese lugar a lo que la mujer le responde sí claro en tono sarcástico, para fastidiarla aún más Ash le toca el trasero al mismo tiempo que sale disparado para evitar ser golpeado por su querida amiga, Brock de lejos piensa que no han cambiado nada sonriendo a la vez que sus ojos se desvían al ver una hermosa chica cerca de ahí.

Tras aquel agitado día la noche sienta bien para nuestros amigos que se van derechitos a la cama a excepción de Ash quién se queda en el balcón para reflexionar acerca de sus acciones y de sus sentimientos hacia Misty, la chica lo mira desde la otra habitación dándose cuenta de inmediato de qué el realmente la quería pero no sabía cómo expresarse, aliviada sobre eso decide que la próxima noche volverían a ser compañeros de cuarto ya que extrañaba los ronquidos de su amigo, se sentía muy sola en el lugar. En eso Ash aparece al lado de ella diciéndole que lo que más extrañaba de los viajes era cuando dormían bajo el cielo así que él le sugiere acampar en un bosque.

Continuara…

**Agradecer por el comentario a ****CCSakuraforever**


	5. La Fragancia de una Batalla: 3ra Ronda

**La Fragancia de una Batalla: La 3ra ronda inicia**

La noche era cálida y el trío decide abandonar la comodidad del hotel; una fogata, el cielo lleno de estrellas y la naturaleza hacia un ambiente perfecto mientras conversaban recordando sus aventuras y lo que hicieron a partir después de la separación. Brock relataba que se había inscrito en la Universidad Central de Sinnoh para convertirse en doctor pokémon, fueron 8 años de estudios que finalizó con su título de manos de la Doctora Isis para luego regresar a Kanto y convertirse en el Director del Hospital de Ciudad Plateada.

Misty le da una pequeña mascada al pescado frito tragando de a poco y luego comienza a relatar cómo fue su vida desde la última vez que se vieron las caras, la lejanía de Ash le hizo querer volverse más fuerte que logró que su Gimnasio fuera tan famoso por la dureza de la líder pero con el tiempo dejaron de ir retadores porque les era muy difícil ganar una medalla partiendo a buscar a otros Gimnasios, cierto día ella recibe una invitación por parte de Agatha para que fuera su reemplazante en el Alto Mando no sin antes entrenarla para que se volviese una sola con sus pokémon y fue así que un día decide retar al Campeón Lance quién amablemente acepta su batalla y luego de batallar por casi seis horas la pelirroja se convierte en la nueva campeona de Kanto logrando así el respeto de toda una Región, de sus hermanas y haciendo valer que los pokémon del tipo agua son muy poderosos.

Ash relata que le fue muy difícil llegar a donde estaba e incluso había decidido abandonar sus sueños de no ser por Mewtwo quién le ofreció su ayuda no solo por la deuda que tenía con él sino también porque era la única persona con el corazón puro que podía controlar la ira de los pokémon legendarios o salvarlos de personas inescrupulosas que deseaban el poder, así que decide entrenarlo por un año espiritualmente eliminando la oscuridad que dormía en el fondo de su ser y que sí era despertada el mundo se encontraría en grave peligro. Mas este poder si bien le serviría para mejorar como entrenador su verdadera fuerza se activaría en un momento crítico. Desde entonces el nivel y la confianza de Ash en las batallas aumentó ganando así su primera Liga Regional en Kanto en su regreso a dicho lugar y la segunda en su historial para después consagrarse cómo el mejor entrenador del Japón superando por dos títulos a Tobías, retirado.

Misty &amp; Brock se sorprendieron cuando escucharon que por un tiempo Ash había abandonado sus sueños pero se alegraron de que tras eso su confianza haya mejorado. Llegaba la hora de dormir, Brock apagaba la fogata y los chicos se iban a dormir. Misty pensaba en todos los logros de Ash sin ella y lo que hizo ella sin él aunque no podía negar que él era su motivación en los momentos de desesperación, luego recuerda el pañuelo y el anzuelo que le fue devuelto por parte de su amigo que nunca la había olvidado, esbozando una leve sonrisa para quedarse profundamente dormida.

El día siguiente una dura batalla entre Nicolás vs Freddy, sería un duelo de plantas, Leavanny &amp; Lilligant vs Whimsicott &amp; Roserade. Danza espada es usado por ambos pokémon de Nicolás, energibola y tóxico por Freddy fallando el ataque de Roserade siendo esquivados de forma elegante de parte de los pokémon del chileno siendo Lilligant la encargada de proteger a Leavanny, esta comienza a atacar con tajo aéreo impactando en Whimsicott. En eso el bicho planta es sorprendido por la bola sombra de Roserade bajando su defensa especial, Whimsicott usa desarrollo para aumentar su ataque y ataque especial lo suficiente para que sea potente siendo defendido por su compañera de combate. Lilligant se abalanza sobre los dos pokémon con tormenta floral pero Roserade se protege y luego contraataca con puya nociva. Whimsicott se encuentra listo para atacar y Roserade vuelve a la defensiva, un poderos vendaval azota a Lilligant de Nicolás, Freddy creyendo que ya había acabado con uno dirige su ataque a Leavanny pero este los sorprende por detrás usando poder oculto que choca con Roserade. A pesar de que Freddy tenía todas las de ganar, Nicolás no expresaba ni la más mínima preocupación que se refleja en sus pokémon sabiendo que su entrenador creía en ellos, Lilligant usa descanso pero se despierta comiendo la baya atania entregada por su compañero ahora es el turno de Leavanny realizando el mismo procedimiento dejando estupefacto a Freddy quién no contemplo esta situación para quién las cosas dieron un giro de 360° además de que sus pokémon no conocían el movimiento ya que para él era pérdida de un turno, en eso Nicolás sorprende al hablar diciendo a su rival que todo ataque es útil siempre y cuando se sepa cómo y en qué momento se debe utilizar.

Freddy desesperado ordena a Roserade usar bomba lodo y Whimsicott fuerza lunar, empero ambos ataques fallan, aguijón letal más hiperrayo usados por Leavanny &amp; Lilligant respectivamente asestan con su enemigo acabando con Roserade. Para sorpresa del público Whimsicott seguía en pie a duras penas, Freddy piensa en un plan pero su mente estaba en blanco, Leavanny va con todo con aguijón letal pero cuando está a escasos 20 cm de Whimsicott recibe el ataque paliza cayendo derrotado desatando la algarabía entre el público. La batalla se decidiría con un último ataque de ambos, danza pétalo vs vendaval explotando al chocar ambos ataques formando un intenso humo que al despejarse ven al pokémon que aún seguía en pie, Lilligant. Las personas aplauden mientras el relator anuncia al ganador y Freddy quién prefiere mantener su orgullo se retira del lugar sin despedirse preocupado por sus pokémon.

En el interior del hotel Ash, Brock &amp; Misty tomaban un masaje terminaban de ver la lucha que finalizaba con la conocida pose de Nicolás que de serio pasaba a ser alguien lleno de energías pero a pesar del nivel de los contendientes a Ash le entusiasmaba la idea de batallar con poderosos entrenadores, Brock disfrutaba mientras intentaba coquetear con la masajista, sin embargo estaba Misty quién le jala una oreja. Al llegar la tarde los chicos van de shopping ya que las batallas de la tarde debieron suspenderse por el nivel de peleadores que hubieron causaron largas batallas y se postergó para el día siguiente quitando un día de descanso. En eso Ash decide ir a comprar algo a una tienda él solo siendo aprobado por los chicos.

Jessie, James &amp; Meowth cenaban en un exclusivo restaurant pensando y recordando cosas del ayer, los momentos que pasaron tratando de capturar al Pikachu del bobo y el día que lograron su objetivo pero se habían encariñado tanto con la rata amarilla que traicionan a su jefe con tal de salvar al pokémon, la nostalgia de aquello los hacía derramar un par de lágrimas. Ansiaban el momento de reencontrarse con el bobo para disculparse por todos los malos momentos que ellos le causaron y así siguieron comiendo hasta no poder más.

A las afueras del lugar Nicolás jugueteaba con sus pokémon en la playa, mirando el atardecer y ansiando el momento de conocer a su ídolo de toda su vida; Ash Ketchum. El valoraba que él nunca se dio vencido para lograr sus metas a pesar del tiempo que tardo en alcanzarla, quería luchar con él. En eso sus dos amigas que la acompañaban, Diana y Johanna las que por cierto estaban enamoradas de él y eso las impulso a seguirlo ya que ninguna quería perderlo causando algunas peleas en un par de ocasiones, Nicolás les decía en broma que quería seguir el camino virgen de su ídolo lo que ellas se tomaban a pecho. Aun así eran grandes amigos que se apoyaban en todo momento. Nicolás se reía cuando ellas se peleaban diciendo que su galán las quería a ambas por igual.

Cerca del lugar estaba Ivankov paseando sólo como si estuviera buscando algo pero sin levantar sospechas, hablaba con alguien a través de un micrófono pequeño oculto.

Ash llega a una tienda de perfumes en dónde buscaba algo que a Misty le gustara, entre aquella variedad de carísimos perfumes estaban los de reconocidos diseñadores de moda Manuel Estirado, Jack Costeau, Sandy Mosa entre otros, empero ninguno le parecía adecuado hasta que encontró una botella con los colores de Parasect, por alguna razón sintió que era el correcto a pesar del aspecto, él le pregunta al vendedor cuanto costaba y él le dice que se lo lleve ya que tenía su tiempo guardado preguntando por qué quería algo así, Ash le contesta que era lo que andaba buscando preguntando quién era el creador de este, el tipo le responde que era de un diseñador fracasado llamado Eustaquio Gibbs.

Al salir de la tienda vuelve con sus amigos quiénes le preguntaron a donde había ido, este le dice que por ahí comprando comida pokémon y así vuelven a su zona de camping.

Misty decide ir a comprar antes de volver al lugar donde acampaban junto con Brock, Ash decide adelantarse y preparar todo antes que volvieran ellos. Cuando llegan Misty les dice que se iba a bañar cerca de un río que había cerca, Ash aprovecha para dejar el obsequio dentro de la carpa de su amiga y luego ayudar a Brock. Misty vuelve encerrándose en la carpa para vestirse cuando de repente observa la botella en la cual había una nota.

_Para mí amiga Misty con mucho cariño…no sé a qué huele el perfume ya que era uno que tenían tirado en la tienda pero sé que te gustará mucho._

Ante aquellas palabras de Ash, la pelirroja frunció el ceño por la forma en que consiguió el perfume pero al olerlo sintió algo que le trajo muchos recuerdos en todo sentido de la palabra. Al salir de la carpa Misty le sonríe dándole las gracias por el perfume y así los tres se reúnen a cenar antes de irse a dormir bajo el alero de un cielo estrellado.

Continuara…


	6. Incidentes en la Tercera Ronda

**Incidentes en la Tercera ronda: Jo vs Ash**

El rocío mañanero acompaña al grupo en su despertar, el cantar de los Kricketune que a esa hora era muy raro escucharlos recorrían sus oídos y el sol que se alzaba en el cielo queriendo decir que hoy sería un maravilloso día. Brock ya levantado preparaba el desayuno, Misty se lavaba la cara mientras Ash dormía plácidamente hasta que Pikachu le regala un impactrueno sobresaltando al hombre que miraba confundido hacia todos lados, la pelirroja le da los buenos días al igual que Brock que en tono de broma le dice que sí el bello durmiente ya despertó, Ash se viste para luego tomar desayuno y prepararse para la batalla ante el local Jo en la jornada del mediodía. Esta vez no sería un entrenamiento de combate sino más bien de concentración siendo Misty su maestra en donde por fin estarían un rato a solas, Brock se había propuesto encontrar el amor por lo que pasaría todo el día encontrando a su chica ideal y disculpándose con Ash por no estar en su batalla, el de la gorra le responde que no había problema y tuviera éxito en su búsqueda.

Son las 9 de la mañana y el entrenamiento de concentración inicia, Misty le da algunos consejos para que no pierda la calma y se desconcentre. Ash coloca la mini misty en su caña lanzándola a la vez que cierra sus ojos, la brisa recorre su cabello sintiendo algunas voces en donde poco a poco se va perdiendo en sus pensamientos, aventuras que vivió vuelven a su mente, el día que conoció a Misty causa una gran nostalgia dentro de su ser. Pronto se ve sumergido en su niñez, aquel día en que conoció a su amiga de la infancia Serena quién se había lastimado. Más atrás recuerda uno de sus mejores cumpleaños junto con su madre, Gary, Dalia y el profesor Oak, es entonces que su mente se vuelve borrosa mientras desbloquea complicados recuerdos que se mantenía bien cerrados, el día que se cayó de un Rhyhorn pero un recuerdo bien borroso hasta él en donde veía en lo que parecía ser una ventana donde una sombra se alejaba del lugar. En eso todo se va desvaneciendo mientras escuchaba gritos a lo lejos que lo llamaba. Al volver en sí se encuentra con una Misty muy preocupada sintiendo que lagrimas recorrían su mejilla, él por qué de esto no lo entendía, estaba confuso viendo como Misty lo abrazaba mostrando lo angustiada que se encontraba al darse cuenta de que su amigo no reaccionaba en donde estuvo por casi una hora y media en ese estado.

Al volver completamente en sí Ash pregunta que ocurrió mientras su amiga aun pegada a él le dice que estuvo un largo rato sin reaccionar y que era su culpa por no haber ido en busca de ayuda, su amigo le dice que estaba bien y que no debía culparse ya que hizo bien en quedarse con él y así le da un abrazo apretado sonrojando a la chica ya que la sensación de aquello fue muy distinto a los anteriores abrazos dados por él y sonríe.

Es hora del combate entre Ash y el local Jo ante un público mayoritariamente local cosa que el relator le entregaba la presión al visitante denotando cierto favoritismo hacia Jo. En un lado batallaban Pikachu &amp; Greninja vs Tropius &amp; Scolipede de Jo en la última jornada en que se usaban dos pokémon ya que la próxima seria con cuatro pokémon y es donde se conocerá el equipo escogido por Ash.

El combate iba a iniciar cuando una explosión se siente en el estadio, una nave gigante se asoma con las iniciales O.A.T. P. causando susto en los asistentes mientras agentes bloquean las salidas, luego un tipo de casi dos metros de altura con un megáfono comienza a decir…

_**¡Escuchen seres inconsecuentes! Nosotros somos la Organización Anti Torneos Pokémon y estamos aquí para advertir a los organizadores que si no detienen este miserable torneo en donde día a día miles de pokémon son maltratados, no pedimos que liberen a sus pokémon ya que hacer eso sería ilógico, sólo pedimos que no hagan luchar más a sus amigos si es que realmente se consideran amigos, de lo contrario boicotearemos este torneo en los próximos días, adiós y gracias por su atención.**_

Tras aquellas palabras los tipos se fueron y la gente comenzó a inquietarse intentando salir del gimnasio, en ese instante el presidente aparece de la nada para calmar los ánimos de las personas asegurándoles que se iba a reforzar la seguridad y que aquellos delincuentes serían llevados ante la justicia siendo perseguidos por agentes especiales. Y para finalmente asegurar que el público se quedase un famoso cantante que estaba de gira se presentó para tocar dos temas y encender al público para la pelea que venía.

Por fin inicia la pelea Pikachu &amp; Greninja vs Tropius &amp; Scolipede entre el local Jo y el visitante Ash, onda trueno y shuriken de agua son los ataques pero el primero es evadido por Scolipede gracias a su habilidad pies rápidos que sube su velocidad en tanto que el ataque de la rana ninja da en el blanco pero no es eficaz. Tropius usa día soleado provocando que los ataques de tipo agua se reduzcan en un 50% y Scolipede usa chirrido bajando mucho la defensa de Pikachu, la rata amarilla usa placaje eléctrico sobre Tropius y Greninja golpe aéreo en Scolipede. Tropius se recupera con síntesis y el bicho usa terratemblor que daña a greninja un poco pero Pikachu evade el ataque. Es entonces que Ash se da cuenta que primero deben vencer a Tropius así que le ordena usar a Pikachu chuzos y a Greninja rayo hielo, Jo se da cuenta ordenando usar hiperrayo para que choque con rayo hielo y Tropius usa protección. A partir de ese momento tomaría más precaución, Scolipede usa rodillo de puas sobre Greninja quién esquiva saltando sobre él pero recibe el ataque vuelo de Tropius, luego un lluevehojas impacta en Pikachu pero no le causa mucho daño ya que al pelear contra legendarios su resistencia mejoro a este tipo de ataques sorprendiendo al rival, Scolipede usa tóxico sobre Pikachu quedando envenenado pero se recupera al usar descanso en donde usa sonámbulo del cual sale el ataque rapidez asestando a Scolipede, Greninja ataca con rayo hielo a Tropius quién esquiva y contraataca con contoneo subiendo mucho el ataque de la rana pero confundiéndolo. Pikachu usa onda trueno sobre Tropius paralizándolo pero este usa imagen causándole un gran daño. Greninja estaba confundido pero en su interior el mismo se decía que podía, en ese instante aprende el movimiento ventisca con el que derrota a Tropius.

Luego intentó atacar a Scolipede pero se golpea a sí mismo, el bicho decide acabarlo con megacuerno resultando muy eficaz en contra de Greninja. Pikachu tenía nuevamente la responsabilidad atacando con moflete estático pero es evadido por Scolipede quién usa su ataque más poderoso, giga impacto y Pikachu decide acabar con bola voltio causando una enorme explosión de choque, el humo se dispersa y quién cae derrotado es Scolipede.

El ganador es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta en una dura batalla ante el local Jo quién se acerca a su rival para felicitarlo por su victoria mientras él le dice a Jo que fue una gran batalla y un gran rival de ronda además de desearle éxito en el repechaje. Ambos se retiran del escenario para dar concluida la ronda del mediodía.

Misty quién al final no asistió a la batalla de Ash había ido a su lugar de entrenamiento pero esta vez para descansar un poco, sin embargo no se imaginó que su amigo la encontraría de casualidad mirándose fijamente el uno con el otro. Ash se tira en la cascada nadando cerca de la mujer que amaba argumentando que después de una dura batalla necesitaba descanso y encontró este lugar de casualidad, Misty le cubre la boca con su mano y se lo lleva para que no dijera nada más y arruinara el momento nadando los dos juntos muy coquetos. Al salir del agua ambos decidieron cenar en aquel lugar juntos olvidándose por completo de lo demás, llega la noche y ambos muy juntos se vuelven a su campamento en donde son regañados por Brock quién les dice que mañana no iba a preparar el almuerzo ni la cena ya que se concentraría en buscar a su chica ideal recibiendo el apoyo de ambos de todas formas dejarían sus cosas ocultas en un árbol en donde ni humanos ni pokémon encontrarían el lugar.

Ash &amp; Misty decidieron pasar la noche juntos en la carpa pero cuando llego la hora ambos mantenían distancia por que estaban rojos y ninguno se atrevió hasta que el hombre de la gorra le dice que hace frío y la abraza sonrojando mucho a la pelirroja para finalmente quedarse profundamente dormidos abrazados.

En tanto Brock se queda mirando a los tortolos pensando en la suerte de ellos dos lo que lo hacía feliz pero a la vez lo ponía serio ya que el a pesar de ser un hombre hecho y derecho aun no recibía el sí de una chica pero eso no lo desanimaba, al contrario, le daba más fuerza para lograr su objetivo aunque se dijo que en este torneo sería su última oportunidad en el amor.

Continuara…


	7. El Corazón de un Hombre Enamorado

**El Corazón de un Hombre enamorado**

Hoy el día estaba nublado, Ash &amp; Misty fueron a pasear los dos juntos mientras la competencia pokémon continuaría en la tarde con los repechaje en donde 12 cupos para 20 personas que cayeron en su respectivo duelo serían disputados pero la aventura de hoy se centrara en Brock y su incesante búsqueda de la chica ideal.

Paseando por las bellas playas de Sudamérica, Brock coqueteaba con la enfermera Joy a la vez que lo hacía con la Oficial Jenny quiénes sin dudar cachetearon al donjuán comprendiendo así que no estaba en su país natal y estas chicas no se dejaban avasallar por los encantos de un hombre. Tras salir una chica de gafas rojas, altura media, cabello y ojos celestes miraba con atención a Brock formándose en sus ojos corazones y disimulando que lee un diario va tras él pensando que al fin había encontrado al hombre que por tantos años buscó. El nombre de la chica era Stephanie Minami, oriunda de Ciudad Romantis quién se enamoró del moreno cuando lo conoció en una conferencia dada en dicho lugar.

Hace un par de años atrás…

Brock terminaba su conferencia cuando en eso una chica de cabello celeste se le acerca a pedirle un autógrafo, en ese instante a Brock se le salió lo donjuán estrechando su mano pidiendo ser su novia a lo que la chica se ruboriza y se retira del lugar. Para cuando ella decide volver a aceptar la propuesta del moreno él ya se había ido quedando desilusionada pero es entonces que no se rendirá y lo buscará para aceptar su propuesta sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara.

Volviendo al presente…

El moreno seguía en su incesante búsqueda del amor pidiendo a cada chica aunque en el fondo sabía que aquello no era la forma correcta mas no podía evitarlo. En eso llega a un lugar donde una chica de cabello oscuro, cuerpo voluptuoso posaba ante las cámaras para una sesión de una empresa de modelaje. Las babas se dejan caer de la boca de Brock quién descaradamente burla la seguridad y le pide ser su novia a lo que la chica queda confundida mientras los guardias sacan al moreno del lugar. Brock decide que aquella sería su chica y que se aguantaría las ganas de coquetear con otra chica. Oculto tras unos árboles, Stephanie miraba con tristeza aquella escena pero no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, ella se la jugaría el todo por el todo por la persona que ella más quería aunque al principio era más admiración hacia él.

En el hotel que Ash dejó se encontraba la mujer con quién Brock tuvo el encuentro, se viste para salir e ir a ver al hombre que tuvo tal atrevimiento con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras tanto lejos de todo ruido Ash &amp; Misty se bañaban junto con sus pokémon, descansando cuerpo y alma al son del cantar de las aves, el juego de tiernos pokémon que bailaban junto con Pikachu, otros se quedaban mirando a su entrenador sonriendo con malicia a lo que Ash observaba diciéndoles muy graciosos chicos, todos se daban cuenta de lo muy enamorados que estaban a excepción de ellos dos que aún se veían como mejores amigos.

En el repechaje Jo enfrentaba al venezolano Joel en un duelo que fue pan comido para el brasileño quién a pesar de tener desventaja de tipo, Tropius &amp; Scolipede vs Heatmor &amp; Heatran masacraron al equipo de Joel que se lamentó no poder sacar ventaja de tipos y se retira frustrado del lugar, la gente aplaude y la ronda del repechaje acaba para pasado mañana iniciar con los dieciseisavos de final de Pokémon World Cup.

Brock camina por las calles hacia el hotel de la chica y la tipa camina por el mismo lugar hasta que los dos pasan el uno al lado del otro y no es hasta que avanzan un par de metros cuando se dan cuenta que eran la persona que ambos buscaban. La tipa le sonríe hablando con una voz y una sonrisa tan linda que podría enamorar a cualquiera, la chica se presenta con el nombre de Señorita Eloísa y Brock loco de amor le dice que él es su príncipe Brock y si quiere ahora preparo boda a lo que la mujer se ríe y le invita a cenar a su suite, sin dudar el moreno acepta yéndose con ella hacia el hotel muy acaramelados.

Stephanie se desanima pensando en que él la ha olvidado pero cuando todo parecía ir en contra recibe la nota de un anónimo quién le asegura que tiene pruebas de que Eloísa no es la persona que parece ser pero hasta entonces ella debía olvidarse por un tiempo de Brock hasta tener pruebas que fueran lo suficientemente contundente para desenmascarar a la tipa a lo que la de cabello azul acepta aunque algo dudosa ya que tampoco quería hacerle daño al doctor corazón, perdón, doctor pokémon.

Al llegar al hotel, Eloísa se quita el abrigo diciendo a su nuevo amigo que tomara asiento mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa, de los nervios Brock no pudo tomar asiento y cuando llego la mujer esta le toma una mano para que se sentara. La tipa llama a su mayordomo quién trae un fino plato francés mientras un cantante de renombre realizaba una función privada para ellos dos. Eloísa inicia la conversación acerca de que se dedicaba y el responde calmadamente que es un doctor pokémon, ella le comienza a preguntar de todo y este embobado le responde sin fijarse en lo que respondía. En medio de la cita Eloísa le dice que acepta ser su novia ya que lo encontró bastante simpático y muy interesante. Brock queda paralizado hasta que es despertado por un beso en la boca de Eloísa causando que se desmayara y preocupando a la mujer que llamó a su médico personal.

Una hora después Brock se despierta en una habitación bastante hermosa en donde su novia esperaba un poco angustiada al moreno y este se disculpa por desmayarse pero ella le dice que no había problema y lo abrazaba diciendo que esta noche dormiría en su habitación y ella dormiría en la habitación contigua. A medianoche Brock se despierta algo agitado para luego ir al baño a lavarse la cara, luego recuerda que no se ha comunicado con los chicos para saber cómo estaban y contarles la buena nueva.

Al día siguiente todos los competidores y los que quedaron eliminados disfrutaban del día soleado en donde Delia con el profesor Oak caminaban de la mano olvidándose de todo para poder disfrutar el día como parejas. Fueron a un pub en donde cantaron karaoke junto con las demás personas que hablaban como si se conociesen de toda la vida, riendo, bailando, cantando, todo era fiesta en aquel torneo de los mejores entrenadores de cada país del orbe sin imaginarse lo que estaba por venirse.

En la oficina del edificio más alto de Brasil un ejecutivo junto con el gobernador cerraban un trato acerca de la eliminación de los barrios más pobres además de la caza de pokémon a cambio de una enorme cantidad de dinero, un Ranger que estaba oculto logra escuchar la conversación y al tratar de escapar se tropieza siendo detectado para posteriormente ser capturado y llevado a una prisión en el subterráneo donde sería torturado para sacarle información.

En tanto Brock masajeaba la espalda de su novia mientras él le relataba parte de sus aventuras con sus amigos sin mencionarle que conocieron legendarios. Al terminar ambos se fueron a un exclusivo restaurant para luego ella irse a una sesión fotográfica y él fuese a ver a sus amigos. Ash &amp; Misty se enteran por parte de Brock pero no le creen y se ríen provocando su enfado pero ellos se disculpa argumentando que él era un donjuán empedernido pero Brock no le da importancia recibiendo el apoyo de ambos y deseando conocer a la afortunada. Llega la noche en dónde por vez primera en todo el torneo los tres no iban a estar juntos ya que el moreno se iba a quedar con su novia, se despiden y tanto Ash como Misty comentan lo enamoradizo que estaba su amigo Brock pero que había que apoyarlo.

Ambos se duermen temprano quedando profundamente dormidos en la carpa que compartían tomados de las manos de manera inconsciente, entre los murmullos se escuchaba decir a Ash _Misty no te vayas…perdóname _sollozando entre sueños a la vez que Misty decía durmiendo _Ash, siempre te amaré…pase lo que pase _esbozando una sonrisa agarrando fuertemente la mano de Ash.

En tanto tres sombras se aparecen arriba de un árbol vigilando al dúo sonriendo maliciosamente a punto de atacar a los chicos cuando…

Continuara…


	8. De Enemigos y Amigos

**De Enemigos y Amigos**

Tres figuras maliciosas escondidas en un árbol se preparaban para atacar a la pareja que ignoraba los sucesos, uno de ellos ordena a Skrelp usar pantalla humo pero es detenido por un pokémon con forma de cobra y ellos se preguntan quién andaba por ahí cuando…

_**Prepárense para los problemas/ y más vale que teman/ para proteger al mundo de la devastación / unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación/ para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor/ para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas/ Jessie / James / Un nuevo equipo que renace de las cenizas para la salvación/ Meowth así es.**_

Luego del lema los sujetos reconocieron a los tres burlándose de ellos por lo débiles que fueron un día y que seguían siéndolo como ellos pensaban entonces los tres atacan al ex equipo rocket, dos lanzallamas de dos Litleo y ácido de Skrelp pero son esquivados por Arbok, Weezing y Meowth quién por primera vez en mucho tiempo se unía a la batalla. Ellos demostrarían todo su poder; tumba de rocas, bomba lodo y excavar fueron los ataques del nuevo equipo impactando en todo en donde los enemigos decidieron apartarse para acabarlos individualmente.

Cerca de un río la batalla entre Meowth vs Litleo comenzaría de forma individual, llamarada por parte de la cría de Pyroar pero es esquivado por el parlanchín pokémon que usa excavar, ataque que aprendió en un arduo entrenamiento personal, Litleo usa avivar para subir su ataque y ataque especial a espera del ataque del gato, sin embargo el enemigo no se imaginó que el excavar iba a ser tan poderoso dejando a Litleo casi derrotado.

En las afueras de la Ciudad Weezing vs Litleo batallaban intensamente, eructo es el ataque del dos cabezas pero es evadido por el pequeño pokémon que era más veloz que al anterior, llamarada es el ataque del león chico que casi da en el blanco, Weezing ataca con pantalla humo pero Litleo despeja el ataque y luego usa bostezo. Él dos cabezas comienza a atacar con alboroto para evitar ser dormido pero es atacado con nitrocarga golpeándolo, alboroto ataca de nuevo impactando a la cría, Litleo usa sofoco demostrando todo su poder para acabar con él definitivamente, sin embargo es evadido y cuando todo parecía perdido un certero gigaimpacto golpea al pokémon del desconocido.

Ya en la playa, Arbok vs Skrelp sería el duelo final entre el nuevo equipo y los desconocidos, colmillo rayo es el ataque de Arbok pero Skrelp lo evade y usa pulso dragón, empero el tiempo que estuvo la cobra entrenando tras su liberación fue lo suficiente como para haber subido muchísimo su velocidad y sus características. Sorprende al pokémon rival usando repetición en donde el pokémon apenas podía moverse, Arbok iba a acabar con colmillo veneno cuando Skrelp logra escapar atacando con finta. La cobra no se iba a quedar así deslumbrando al enemigo que queda paralizado, pero este usa imagen golpeando fuertemente a Arbok, pero este pokémon demuestra su poder al 100% acabando con lanza mugre al enemigo a pesar de ser tipo veneno quién queda incluso envenenado ante tal poder de dicho pokémon.

Tras la batalla el tipo desconocido le dice a sus compinches que se retiren por el momento luego les advierte a los tres que el sucesor de Giovanni iba a masacrarlos por interferir en sus planes no sin antes dejar su tarjeta de presentación. Este equipo se llamaba New Team Rocket encabezado por un tipo muy poderoso en todo el sentido de la palabra. Tras reunirse los tres se abrazan y felicitan a sus pokémon que alguna vez liberaron pero que volvieron a reunirse tras una serie de sucesos. Fueron a un centro pokémon donde aprovecharon de cenar mientras esperaban a sus pokémon en donde se pusieron a conversar bastante animados tras salvar a quiénes alguna vez fueron sus enemigos diciendo no arrepentirse de haber abandonado la organización criminal.

Al salir del centro pokémon los tres deciden irse a bañar a la playa en medio de una hermosa noche bajo la luna, Meowth se percató de algo que ni ellos notaron, ambos estaban enamorados el uno del otro y es entonces que el gato decide irse argumentando que tenía mucho sueño yéndose a la cabaña. Tras quedarse a solas un silencio incómodo se siente en donde ambos se tiran al mar para nadar por algunos minutos luego salen del mar para preparar una fogata en donde compartirían la comida como en aquellos tiempos en que no les quedaba nada para comer a causa de malgastar su dinero. Algo sorprendente ocurre cuando Jessie se estaba vistiendo, James encuentra hermosa a Jessie quién tenía el cabello suelto por primera vez sonrojándose y la mujer le pregunta que le ocurre, éste le dice que nada y así se pusieron a comer. A algunos metros de allí estaba Meowth espiando desde la copa de una palmera notando la clara atracción entre ellos y pensando que lo mejor sería es que ellos se dieran cuenta por si solos que se gustaban.

Meowth baja del árbol para irse pero encuentra nuevamente a los bobos como antiguamente solía decirles abrazados dentro de la carpa recordando aquella vez que fue rechazado por la gata que eligió al Persian. Pero él no le guardaba rencor sino más bien estaba agradecido con ella ya que de no ser por ella él no hubiese conocido a sus amigos y las aventuras que han vivido, gracias a ella se motivó para ser más fuerte y así poder derrotar algún día al Persian de Giovanni cosa que logró en su último día como miembro del Equipo Rocket. A Meowth no le preocupaba el asunto del amor ya que él era un pokémon se decía con orgullo, él único capaz de hablar el lenguaje humano como tal además de ser más fuerte que un Persian.

En lo profundo de la selva los tres tipos que habían atacado se comunicaban con su jefe disculpándose por haber sido derrotados pero el jefe les dice que no importaba y que liberaran a los pokémon que fueron derrotados ya que no eran dignos de ser parte de dicho equipo y qué él mismo se encargaría de enviarles sus nuevos pokémon mucho más poderosos. Les comenta que el principal problema era la O.A.T.P. y que debían preocuparse de ellos por ahora, enviaría a otro escuadrón para mantener al margen a cualquiera que intentase destruir sus planes, se termina el contacto y los tres sonríen con malicia para luego desaparecer.

Al día siguiente Ash &amp; Misty despiertan ignorando los sucesos ocurridos en la noche en la que estuvieron en peligro, la pelirroja es la primera en levantarse y viendo que Ash no despertaba por las buenas esta le pega un coscorrón en la cabeza logrando despertar al entrenador. Con un chichón en su cabeza Ash iniciaba su entrenamiento mental para lograr concentrarse pero los recuerdos de aquella sombra alejándose lo atacaban. Luego de finalizar su entrenamiento toma desayuno con su amiga aunque ambos se preguntaron dónde estaba Brock hasta que el mismo se apareció en su modo donjuán y los dos se quedan mirándolo preguntando donde había pasado la noche, este les responde que en el paraíso para luego tomar acompañar a los dos.

Los dieciseisavos de final iniciaban entre Joven Chano vs Motoquero Fausto, Rattata, Chansey, Stoutland &amp; Watchog vs Krookodile, Feraligtr, Steelix y Magneton en el cual después de una hora y media Chano eliminó a Fausto sorprendiendo a todos, más tarde Lucas Cato elimina a su rival, Jo hizo lo propio además de otros clasificados de peso cómo Nicolás, Ivankov, Joker &amp; Leonora que se encontraban ya en los octavos de final. En el duelo de la tarde Ash se enfrentaría a Yoko Tenten de Corea del Sur para disputarse un cupo entre los dieciséis mejores del orbe en donde además se conocerán sus dos siguientes pokémon, los repechajes han finalizado a partir de esta ronda y ya no hay más margen de error para todo aquel que aspira a llegar a la cima y convertirse en el campeón mundial pokémon.

Continuara…

**AGRADECER A CCSakuraforever por sus comentarios**


	9. Dieciseisavos: Una Dura Batalla de 4

**Dieciseisavos: Una dura batalla de cuatro**

El sol comienza a colocarse y el último duelo de los dieciseisavos de final comenzaría en breves minutos, Ash Ketchum enfrentaba a la Surcoreana Yoko, el equipo de ella estaba compuesto por Mienfoo, Mienshao, Makuhita &amp; Hariyama. En las gradas Misty, Brock y la señorita Eloísa desde un palco vip.

El juez explica las reglas que será un duelo de cuatro pokémon por lado perdiendo aquel que no le quede pokémon para seguir peleando, da inicio y el primer pokémon es Mienfoo, Ash decide usar a Greninja y la lucha para clasificar a los octavos comienza.

Esfera aural es el ataque inicial de Mienfoo pero Greninja se protege usando escudo tatami para luego atacar con golpe aéreo que no da ya que este usa protección. La rana usa doble equipo mientras que Mienfoo usa meditación, Greninja rápidamente ataca con golpe aéreo que da en Mienfoo lanzándolo lejos, Mienfoo usa rapidez pero no es muy efectivo. Mienfoo retrocede para luego usar hierba lazo pero Greninja usa corte para no ser atrapado por el ataque y luego va con todo con shuriken de agua impactando en el pokémon rival, patada salto es el ataque que sorprende a Greninja siendo herido por dicho ataque, la diferencia de poder entre ambos le salvo de ser derrotado, la rana ninja usa descanso mientras su rival intenta atacarlo con patada salto alta pero falla lesionándose a sí mismo y termina siendo derrotado por el gigaimpacto que salió de sonámbulo por parte de Greninja.

Makuhita es el siguiente en entrar con un cierto enojo de su entrenadora quién se recrimino haber subestimado al rival, Greninja sigue dormido iniciando el siguiente duelo en donde comienza con onda vació golpeando a Greninja quién vuelve a usar sonámbulo del cual sale el ataque tóxico que envenena a Makuhita pero este usa imagen chocando fuertemente contra la rana ninja quién queda muy herido por el ataque despertándose de su sueño, el siguiente ataque sería golpe aéreo dando de lleno en el pokémon que queda bien herido, Makuhita no se rinde usando esta vez un poderoso ataque, a bocajarro dejando en muy mal estado a Greninja y luego remata con cuerpo pesado sobre la rana. Todos pensaban que el pokémon había caído pero para sorpresa de todos este se levanta y en un último esfuerzo usa toda su energía en su ataque hidrocañon para acabar con Makuhita dejando el marcador dos a cero a favor de Ash.

El público aplaude a más no poder mientras Misty le sigue animando como lo ha hecho toda la tarde, la siguiente elección de Yoko fue Mienshao que se juramentó dar vuelta el marcador y seguir en la lucha de sus sueños, el tercer duelo inició pero duro algunos segundos ya que Mienshao derrotó al cansadísimo Greninja con sorpresa recibiendo una ovación del público.

Greninja sale y Ash elige a su Pikachu en el siguiente duelo, Mienshao se prepara y el juez reanuda el encuentro, Palmeo es el ataque rival pero Pikachu lo evade y usa placaje eléctrico asestando en Mienshao, rapidez es su siguiente movimiento pero la rata amarilla usa cola de hierro para desviar el ataque, sin embargo, es sorprendido con patada salto alta enviando lejos a la criatura. Pikachu a duras penas se levanta y Mienshao aprovecha para darle la estocada final, pero Pikachu demuestra todo su poder ante su rival con su ataque trueno dejando paralizado a Mienshao. Empero las cosas recién comenzaba y Mienshao usa descanso para recuperarse y Pikachu comienza a atacar con rayo pero no logra hacerle el suficiente daño para derrotarlo y este lanza un potente puño drenaje que le absorbe la energía, Pikachu queda muy mal pero aún seguía en pie y esta vez aprende un nuevo movimiento que daña seriamente a Mienshao, desenrollar. A Mienshao le cuesta moverse ya que recibe mucho daño y entonces esquiva el ataque usando bote para luego golpear a Pikachu. Ambos pokémon ya estaban en las últimas cuando nuevamente Mienshao usa descanso pero esta vez usando una baya que lo despierta para mal de Pikachu quién finalmente cae con el ataque palmeo.

Yoko le dice que su Pikachu no es el único pokémon que ha derrotado a pokémon legendarios y aun si así lo fuera no debía confiarse por el hecho de haber logrado tal hazaña. En eso de las gradas Misty le da ánimos a Ash para que no se descuidara y ganara, el hace un gesto agradeciéndole y disculpándose con Pikachu, dejándolo a un lado del campo de batalla. Ash se encomienda a su siguiente pokémon el cual era Kingler para sorpresa de Misty quién no se había imaginado que Ash usaría un tipo agua, sin pensarlo ella alienta de forma exagerada a Kingler reafirmando así que su fanatismo por el tipo agua seguía intacto.

La batalla comienza y Kingler usa pisotón pero es evadido por Mienshao que usa puño drenaje mas éste usa agarre para frenar el ataque, con su otra pinza usa burbujas en el rostro de Mienshao que cae un par de metros, él rival usa golpe aéreo pero es detenido nuevamente por Kingler gracias a su velocidad y fuerza de sus pinzas, hiperrayo es su siguiente ataque que falla por poco pero gracias a agarre no se puede alejar y es atacado con martillazo que le da de lleno dejando en estado crítico, Mienshao estaba sorprendido al igual que Misty quién no podía creer lo fuerte que se había vuelto Kingler. Ash lo felicita por qué su entrenamiento dio muchos resultados, empero Mienshao aún le quedaba fuerzas y decide usar inversión que lo deja con 50% de fuerza demostrando que su defensa ha aumentado considerablemente ya que dicho ataque pudo acabarlo. Kingler sigue demostrando su fuerza usando doble filo hiriendo más y más a Mienshao que estaba confundido y los nervios empezaron a jugarle en contra ya que su entrenadora no sabía cómo contraatacar hasta que decide usar frustración pero era demasiado tarde ya que Kingler lo derrotó con surf.

El público se volvía loco, el narrador emocionado al punto de perder la compostura del nivel de batalla que estaba observando, Ash felicitaba a Kingler por su victoria y que ahora iría a por la victoria que los llevaría a los octavos de final del Pokémon World Cup. Yoko asombrada alababa a su rival pero que ahora las cosas serían distintas ya que enviaría a su pokémon más fuerte, Hariyama. Brock no estaba sorprendido del nivel de Kingler ya que el supervisó su entrenamiento cuando luchaba contra Charizard &amp; Sceptile en repetidas ocasiones y se atrevió a decir que Kingler tan sólo usó el 40% de su poder. Esto llamó la atención de Eloísa por la atento que era su novio en ese aspecto sonriendo.

La batalla estaba en un punto donde el ánimo de Yoko estaba caldeado en donde se iba a asegurar de atacar con todo al Kingler de Ash. Martillazo es el ataque de Kingler asestando al pokémon pero este usa tiro vital lanzando lejos al pokémon de Ash, Espabila es el siguiente ataque de Hariyama pero Kingler se defiende muy bien con protección luego usa surf impactando con el rival pero no le hace mucho daño, Hariyama usa cuerpo pesado pero es evadido por Kingler mas es sorprendido con tiro vital de su rival. Garra metal es el ataque de Kingler pero no es muy eficaz y este lo ataca con onda certera dejándolo herido, empero Kingler usa hidrobomba acertando a su rival que queda dañado. Hariyama usa puño certero asestando en Kingler que aguanta el poderoso ataque para consternación de los presentes y de su entrenadora y este usa azote dejando en las mismas condiciones a Hariyama, finalmente Kingler es vencido por el ataque puya nociva de Hariyama.

El duelo final se acerca, Ash felicita a Kingler por la buena batalla que dio diciendo que ganarían esta vez, su siguiente pokémon era Garchomp.

Hariyama usa descanso en tanto que Garchomp lo ataca con bucle arena quedando atrapado, Garchomp usa cuchillada en tanto que su rival sigue dormido, el siguiente ataque es excavar pero Hariyama se despierta con la incertidumbre de no saber por dónde aparecerá su rival, su entrenadora lo calma ordenándole usar puño certero en el suelo, tras eso un temblor sacude la tierra obligando salir a Garchomp que recibe puntapié bajando su velocidad. Garchomp usa carga dragón impactando en Hariyama que retrocede y luego ser atacado por golpe bis, el bucle arena le sigue dañando pero Hariyama seguía aguantando y luego usa el movimiento surf que falla, Garchomp usa terremoto que sacude el campo de batalla dejando atorado a Hariyama en uno de los huecos que quedó lo que aprovecha para atacarlo con garra dragón, Yoko estaba algo inquieta pero no se daba por vencida y le ordena a Hariyama usar todo su poder en el siguiente ataque; Puño hielo. El ataque daña mucho a Garchomp pero Ash termina la batalla usando cometa draco que acaba con el esfuerzo de Yoko &amp; su equipo pokémon.

Los dos se dan la mano y se retiran del lugar esperando encontrarse en otra ocasión, el público aplaude el duelo que hasta el momento fue elegido cómo el mejor de la jornada despidiendo a los asistentes y acabando así los dieciseisavos de final.

Misty sale al encuentro de Ash junto con Brock para felicitar al azabache por su gran entrega y enorme batalla dada. Eloísa se queda a lo lejos mirando a Ash y luego se retira del lugar para volver al hotel.

Una nueva jornada acaba de concluir y fue una jornada llena de emociones, que rival deberá sortear Ash en los octavos de final de la copa mundial pokémon, todo las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo.

Continuara…

**Gracias por tu comentario CCSakuraforever, desde luego que no lo abandonare y perdón por la demora.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	10. Playa, Descanso y Romance

Playa, Descanso y Romance

Tras una dura lucha en los dieciseisavos de final Ash clasifica a los octavos de final donde chocara contra Lucas Cato tras el descanso por un día en donde sus pokémon estarían relajándose en un centro recreativo para todos los que quisieran pasar un día tranquilo. Ash &amp; Misty paseaban por la playa conversando animadamente mientras algunas fans japonesas se acercaban al muchacho para pedirle autógrafos, un par de chicas osadas le roban un beso en la boca para la molestia de Misty a quién Ash debió pedirle disculpas a lo que la pelirroja que no era necesario ya que él estaba soltero y podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Deciden irse a un lugar para estar apartados de toda aquellas fans que no dejaban tranquilo al representante del Japón no sin antes preguntarse dónde estaba su amigo donjuán. Brock en tanto paseaba junto a Eloísa quién se tomó el día para salir yendo a un restaurant que para ella era algo extraño. Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad estaba Stephanie que perdió el rastro de ellos además de tener pésimo sentido de la orientación llegando a lugares que parecían peligrosos pero todo lo que encontraba era gente humilde y muchachos que estaban aparte de todo la bulla producida por la fiebre mundial del torneo pokémon, ellos tenía su propia fiesta bebiendo a placer, niños jugando al fútbol y una anciana que le pregunta que hacía en un lugar como este, Stephanie con algo de miedo le dice que ya se iba y la anciana le mira seria para después reírse estrepitosamente diciendo que estuviera tranquila que nada pasaría y le invita a pasar a tomar algo ya que la anciana era dueña de un pequeño negocio en donde le contaría algunas cosas del torneo.

La brisa marina recorre la piel de Misty que con Ash jugaban como niños en la arena persiguiéndose el uno con el otro olvidando todo lo demás aunque pensando en que Brock también la estaba pasando bien. Luego se van caminando junto por la orilla del mar observando como los Wingull &amp; Pelliper volaban sobre ellos, algunos Omanyte &amp; Omastar que eran muy común en esta parte del mundo, las huellas se forman y borran con el agua del mar llegando hasta un acantilado en donde Ash deja sola a Misty por unos minutos, ella preocupada decide buscar a Ash pero cuando se levantaba el aparece detrás de ella con una extraña flor celeste con morado, el joven le dice que es una rara especie de flor de Sudamérica que se creía extinta pero se han ido descubriendo en oscuras cuevas donde sería el siguiente lugar al que Ash la llevaría. La chica le agradece el regalo por parte de su amigo demostrando cada vez más que a él ella le importaba mucho, siguen caminando por varios metros bajo tierra donde el lugar cada vez se ponía oscuro, por suerte Ash tenía una linterna con la cual se adentraban hacia lo más profundo. Tras algunos minutos llegan a un lugar iluminado de colores celestes, entonces Misty se da cuenta de que la zona estaba repleta de aquella flor en donde su amigo le comenta que esta planta puede vivir un año desenterrada y varios millones de años si está en tierra o siglos en macetero dejando boquiabierta a la pelirroja.

Pero las cosas no terminaban ahí, Ash le tenía preparada una sorpresa llevándola a un lugar tapándole la vista y cuando ve dónde estaba ella se emociona al borde de las lágrimas. Un horizonte donde el sol se escondía, un enorme árbol del cual había una hermosa vista había sido preparado por Ash hace algunos días y a lo lejos ciento de criaturas prehistóricas en un mar que no tenía fin. Los dos se quedan viendo el atardecer hasta que se oscurece el lugar donde algunas flores celestes iluminaban el lugar, es entonces que Ash se arma de valor para unir una de sus manos con la Misty y con la otra acariciar el rostro de la muchacha que incrédula sentía como una cálida sensación recorría su ser y tras aquello sentir aquellos labios que por mucho tiempo deseo, sentía como si fuera la persona más feliz en donde todos aquellos buenos momentos junto a Ash se venían uno tras otro, luego con su mano libre la une con la otra mano de Ash abrazándose tiernamente siguiendo el ritmo de sus labios para luego separarse mirándose fijamente y terminar diciéndose un sincero Te Amo.

Pareció que habían pasado un par de días en aquel lugar pero al salir se dieron cuenta de que sólo pasaron algunos minutos, el tiempo en ese lugar transcurría de manera diferente y Ash al salir que terminando el torneo la iba a llevar a un lugar más hermoso que el que vio. La chica se sonroja y ambos se retiran tomados de la mano muy juntos paseando por la orilla del mar hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad donde las fans con mucho dolor observaban a la pareja feliz. Donde irían a un karaoke center para distraerse de todo y divertirse como amigos.

En algún lugar a 200 km de la sede del Pokémon World Cup la O.A.T.P acechaba el lugar luego de que los organizadores no hicieran caso a la advertencia para boicotear la competencia. En eso en el radar se detectan una veintena de aviones dispuestos a acabar con la nave. Los disparos comienzan pero la nave activa un escudo protector que duraría por algunos minutos, en eso ellos contraatacan con unas mini naves algo lentas pero más letales que cualquier cosa y más resistentes dando inicio a un feroz combate dejando muchos heridos en la zona en donde iban siendo succionados. En eso una feroz criatura es liberada y con un potente ataque tipo dragón destrozaba a los de la O.A.T.P. quiénes fueron apresados a excepción de su líder y algunos de sus soldados prometiendo a sus amigos ser liberados. Desde algún lugar de la ciudad el cerebro detrás de todo hablaba con el comandante felicitando por destrozar la nave que era lo más importante y después él se encargaría de buscar a los que quedaban enviando a un grupo más especializado para luego recibir al presidente de la Asociación Mundial de Ligas Pokémon, el respetado Mariano Giger quién recibía un maletín lleno de dinero para luego retirarse del lugar. Aquella sombre sonreía ya que sus planes iban a la perfección para luego llamar a un grupo de personas que se encargarían de buscar a los otros.

Dentro del hotel, la Señorita Eloísa hablaba por teléfono mientras Brock se tomaba una ducha en donde iría a una ópera, todo para complacer a su novia quién le promete un beso si la acompañaba. Vestido con un carísimo traje de gala negro él y ella se disponía a salir del hotel donde cientos de fan de la mujer la esperaban a las afueras del lugar y ellos raudamente entrar a la limosina que los esperaba.

La noche llega lo que significaba que la diversión apenas iniciaba donde el campeón Ash junto con Misty se subían a cantar en el karaoke para el deleite de todos los presentes, luego empezaron a bailar en la silla musical para después luchar en una competencia de tirar la cuerda, algunas personas miraban con asombro que un campeón estuviera en este lugar ya que la mayoría se concentraba en lugares más exclusivos y esto para ellos era bueno por la simpatía del joven y de la chica, casualmente el profesor Oak &amp; Delia se encontraban cenando en aquel lugar donde no fueron vistos por los chicos mientras ellos cenaban tranquilamente, a eso de las 4 am el maestro y la maestra agua se retiran del lugar llegando al lugar de campamento donde ellos se duermen profundamente.

Durante la noche Ash comienza a recordar sucesos de la niñez, aquella vez donde una sombra se alejaba mientras él lloraba, ahora él puede ver el rostro de su madre devastada emocionalmente gritando algo que no lograba entender, luego retrocede más donde él jugaba con aquella sombra sin poder descifrar quién era hasta que se despierta repentinamente sudoroso y viendo a su lado a Misty quién dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro y aquello lo calmaba a Ash viendo que su novia dormía feliz para volver a acostarse despertando a las 10 am.

Luego de tomar desayuno Ash junto con sus pokémon comienzan a entrenar para los octavos de final cuando observan que Lucas Cato también estaba entrenando motivándose aún más para llegar a las finales y ganarla por supuesto siendo observado por su amiga quién le ayudó con el entrenamiento.

La batalla entre Ash Ketchum &amp; Lucas Cato iba a comenzar en un par de horas, que batalla veremos entre estos dos contendientes, averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo.


	11. Batalla Legendarias y un Fiasco de Duelo

Batallas Legendarias y un duelo decepcionante

La Batalla entre Ash y Lucas Cato comenzaría, Mamoswine por el lado de Cato y fiel a su estilo de ir en contra de la corriente Ash va con Pikachu. La gente aplaude enloquecidamente ya que esta sería una batalla larga entre dos grandes rivales, en especial Misty lo apoyaba al igual que Brock aunque éste estaba más concentrado en su chica.

La batalla inicia Pikachu usa ataque rápido pero Mamoswine usa protección, Pikachu contraataca con cola de hierro golpeando la cabeza del mamut, terremoto es el siguiente ataque por parte del rival pero Pikachu salta encima de su espalda, la lentitud de Mamoswine le juega en contra recibiendo de manera directa un cola de hierro, granizo es el siguiente ataque que va haciendo daño a Pikachu, este nuevamente va a utilizar cola de hierro, empero no contaba que la habilidad de Mamoswine era manto níveo que le incrementaba en un 20% su evasión con lo cual evade al pokémon mientras Pikachu intenta una y otra vez asestarle. Ash se da cuenta de esto para cambiar su táctica, usa doble equipo mientras su rival utiliza poder pasado que impacta en todos los dobles de Pikachu que por algunos segundos desaparece para luego usar retroceso que daña mucho al rival debido a los fuertes lazos entre él y su entrenador. Mamoswine usa ventisca pero falla y Ash decide terminar la batalla con un potente doble filo que había aprendido mientras entrenaba.

El público aplaude aunque anonadado por la corta pelea dándose cuenta Misty de que él nivel de Ash estaba muy por encima del de Cato. Lucas elige a Beartic, para sorpresa de todos Ash saca a Pikachu debido al daño de doble filo, elige a Kingler para su siguiente duelo. Ash se da cuenta del nivel de su contrincante así que decide no arriesgar mucho a Pikachu y pelear con todo su equipo. Desde el palco Eloísa presta mucha atención a la batalla de Ash debido a la fuerza del muchacho que ha demostrado durante el torneo. Brock se da cuenta de aquello colocándose un poco celoso aunque sabía que Ash hace poco había iniciado un romance con su amiga Misty.

El siguiente duelo comienza con el ataque golpe por parte de Beartic pero es esquivado por Kingler quién usa agarre para atrapar al pokémon que intenta zafarse usando cuchillada creyendo que saldría golpe crítico, pero el Kingler de Ash tiene la habilidad caparazón que impide los golpes críticos, aun en su control Kingler usa martillazo dañando seriamente a Beartic que no tiene más opción que usar descanso, luego de un par de martillazos el oso se despierta y contraataca con fuerza bruta empero solo logra dañarle a la mitad quedando indefenso, Kingler finalmente acaba con la batalla usando guillotina dejando en claro la diferencia de niveles entre pokémon. Cato boquiabierto no puede creerlo pero no se rinde mandando a Empoleon para el tercer round. Ash cambia a Kingler agradeciendo su esfuerzo para mandar a Greninja.

En tanto en la prisión oculta bajo el subterráneo de las selvas amazónicas, se encontraba un tipo torturando al segundo al mando de la O.A.T.P. para que le dijera sus planes pero éste les dice que prefiere morir en lugar de hablar, tras esto el tipo ordena para que continúen la tortura sin descanso cambiando cada dos horas de verdugo. En esos instantes una explosión de la central obliga al tipo marcharse del lugar para revisar dándose cuenta a través de las cámaras que era el tipo que ayudó en la liberación de los pokémon capturados por el cazador furtivo y con él Mega Mewtwo X, lo que no se esperaban era que el enemigo tuviera en su equipo al recién capturado Darkrai.

La lucha comienza, Darkrai usa brecha negra pero Mewtwo X esquiva con suma facilidad y con su velocidad se acerca al rival usando esfera aural pero choca con pulso umbrío, el tipo del Mega Mewtwo X se dice a sí mismo que pereza por tener que batallar con un rival duro aun así comienza a atacarlo con bola de sombra pero es esquivado por el pokémon que sorprende a Mewtwo X golpeándolo por atrás con pulso umbrío, el ataque a pesar de tener ventaja de tipo no es muy efectivo gracias a que en esa forma Mewtwo adquiere el tipo lucha, ambos se miran seriamente para dar inicio a una gran batalla.

En tanto en la central los prisioneros rescatan a sus pokémon para luego batallar con los soldados de la organización criminal en dónde los soldados toman ventaja debido a que sus pokémon fueron modificados haciéndolos mucho más fuerte de lo normal hasta que el tipo que había huido se aparece para derrotar a todos los soldados con su pokémon y así liberando a todos sus compañeros pero un hombre misterioso aparece para detener el escape mas este le dice a sus amigos que se larguen ya que no hay más oportunidades de escapatoria. Otro duelo más inicia en donde el misterioso hombre se presenta como Sir Paul saca a su Palkia sorprendiendo al muchacho que también era amigo de un legendario, Articuno.

Palkia usa hidrobomba mientras que Articuno usa rayo hielo causando una enorme explosión, el dragón de agua usa corte vacío pero es esquivado por el ave legendaria que usa vendaval fallando, Palkia usa un ataque físico, garra umbría mientras Articuno usa ataque aéreo chocando ambos ataque y demostrando que ambos pokémon era muy fuertes. Sir Paul le advierte que no sabe con quién y a quiénes se estaba enfrentando argumentando que Palkia no era el único legendario de la organización, confundiendo a su rival. Liofilización es el ataque de Articuno que daña un poco a Palkia pero éste usa onda voltio contra el ave. Sir Paul le ordena a Palkia que lo lleve a su dimensión para tener ventaja ya que esta batalla iba a durar mucho sino hacia algo. En eso Palkia usa su poder para transportar a su dimensión a sus enemigos, el joven y Articuno quedan sorprendidos por el lugar. Palkia aprovecha esto apareciendo y desapareciendo a placer sin que Articuno pudiese hacer algo recibiendo múltiples garra dragón de Palkia hasta que para sorpresa del mismo Sir Paul el ave detiene los ataques y le lanza liofilización lanzado lejos a Palkia pero el cansancio le pasa la cuenta y un potente corte vació acaba con el ave legendaria. Al volver el tipo alaba a su rival ya que nadie fuera de Dialga ha hecho frente en la dimensión de Palkia, luego se lo lleva a una prisión del nivel 6 y su pokémon se lo lleva al laboratorio para fusionarlo con otro pokémon.

Volviendo a la arena de batalla, Empoleon iniciaba su ataque con pico taladro impactando en Greninja pero no es muy efectivo, Greninja retrocede para luego usar doble equipo de los cuales salen varios shuriken de agua, el pingüino sabe que sus ataque no son efectivos así que intenta con foco resplandor pero la rana aparece detrás de Empoleon que recibe el ataque golpe aéreo para terminar estrellándose en el suelo. Empoleón se levanta para atacar con garra metal dañando a Greninja pero no mucho, múltiples ataque de corte recibe el emperador hasta que lo detiene con garra metal y luego usa hidrobomba para zafarse del asedio de Greninja. En ese instante Empoleon aprende un ataque el cual era doble rayo que sorprende a Ash dejando muy dañado a Greninja pero este usa descanso para recuperarse. El rival usa doble rayo pero como lo ha aprendido recién comienza a fallarle e intenta con garra metal acabar con su enemigo, la rana ninja se despierta y acaba con su rival con un potente hidropulso.

El último duelo sería entre Avalugg y Garchomp con un claro dominio por parte de Ash en el marcador por 3-0 en dónde Lucas Cato debía de vencer sí es que quería seguir con vida en el torneo pero las cosas estaban oscuras para él que no se había imaginado la diferencia de niveles entre ambos pero daría todo su empeño.

Garchomp va con todo con llamarada pero es esquivado por Avalugg a lo que Cato añade que ellos estuvieron entrenando para mejorar la velocidad de su pokémon, defensa férrea es el movimiento de Avalugg que sube mucho su defensa. Garchomp usa cuchillada pero no es muy efectivo, el iceberg viviente usa ventisca impactando en Garchomp pero este de forma inmediata le devuelve con una carga dragón, Avalugg usa recuperación y Garchomp usa lanzallamas quemando a su rival, Avalugg decide usar todo su poder con Alud pero es evadido rápidamente por Garchomp quién finaliza la batalla con cometa draco. El relator queda aturdido por la duración de la batalla que se convirtió en la más corta hasta el momento y el público aplaude pero no enloquece al quedar insatisfechos por la poca lucha que ofreció Lucas Cato quién se va de ahí con la cabeza baja por la humillante derrota llorando desconsolado mientras un Ash se retira algo decepcionado con su rival. Al salir del lugar Misty se encuentra con él para felicitarlo y este la abraza diciendo que ahora irían a descansar besando a su amada.

En tanto James se alistaba para el duelo de la tarde entre Nicolás vs Leonora que al parecer sería un duelo atrapante y mucho mejor que el duelo de la mañana, Jessie lo miraba junto con Meowth quedando ambos sorprendidos por la galantería de su amigo animando y que hiciera un buen trabajo.

Luego de la exhibición de Ash ante Lucas Cato la ronda dejó a su primer cuartofinalista y dejando en claro que su popularidad aumentó al igual que su favoritismo siendo el tercero detrás de Ivankov y Nicolás, un duelo entre el chileno y Leonora vendrá ¿quién ganará? ¿Y cómo lo hará James como juez? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo.

**Continuara…**

**Agradecimientos a CCSSakuraforever y a Josélito por sus reviews**

**Lamento la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupado.**


	12. Evolución Doble: Nicolás vs Leonora

Evolución Doble: Nicolás vs Leonora

El duelo entre Nicolás &amp; Leonora comenzaba, el juez del encuentro daba las instrucciones en la que cada entrenador usaría a cuatro pokémon hasta que los pokémon del rival no pudiesen más, James lanza una moneda al aire para decidir quién ataca primero en la cual Nicolás resulta ganador, el duelo comienza y una gran batalla se venía.

Lilligant vs Noivern, drenadoras es el ataque inicial de la hermosa flor, Noivern lo esquiva para acercarse a la planta con chupavidas pero la planta se defiende usando sus hojas para luego usar otra vez drenadoras que da en el blanco, el dragón murciélago usa vendaval lanzando lejos a Lilligant, drenadoras hace su efecto robando energía del rival para la flor.

Noivern usa vendaval para acabar con Lilligant pero ésta esquiva su ataque y usa gigadrenado robando más energía del pokémon rival, estruendo es su ataque que impacta en Lilligant pero no le hace mucho daño a pesar del poderoso ataque. Día soleado es el siguiente movimiento del chileno, la francesa ordena usar lanzallamas pero es esquivada por la planta que por detrás le lanza un potente rayo solar derribando en el piso a Noivern. Sin embargo Leonora estaba tranquila y le ordena tijera x a Lilligant, Nicolás frío como siempre habla con su voz interior a su compañera pokémon diciendo que se calme y haga lo siguiente, el dragón ataca continuamente con garra dragón y para finalizar un giga impacto, empero es detenido por giga impacto de la planta dejando muy cansados a ambos pokémon en lo que sería el último movimiento de ambos, tajo aéreo y energibola chocan causando una explosión hasta que el humo se disipa y James anuncia el resultado de la batalla; ambos pokémon no pueden continuar terminando en empate el primer duelo. Ambos regresan a sus pokémon para sacar a los siguientes combatientes; Tropius vs Sligoo.

El público aplaude y James da la orden para la batalla, dragoaliento es el primer movimiento pero Tropius vuela y gira alrededor de él para confundirlo usando doble equipo, Leonora le dice que se calme y ubique al verdadero siendo así Sligoo se queda quieto pero se da cuenta de que ninguno era el verdadero poniéndose nervioso y eso lo nota su entrenadora que muy tarde se da cuenta de la táctica de Nicolás, Tropius desde arriba aparece para atacarlo con un certero alas de acero volviendo al aire, Sligoo usa pulso dragón pero es evadido por su rival que usa nuevamente alas de acero lanzando unos metros a su rival, Leonora estaba algo preocupada pero más por la estrategia que uso al principio Nicolás ya que era raro que él usase una buena jugada al inicio del combate. Sligoo sorprende usando ventisca que da de lleno en Tropius pero este usa día soleado para luego usar síntesis después de haber evadido otra ventisca que hubiese significado en su derrota, el pequeño dragón usa cola veneno impactando en Tropius que cae al suelo, momento en que Sligoo aprovecha para atacarlo con un potente lanzallamas, James estaba al tanto de la situación pero se sorprende cuando ve a al diplodocus aguantar, recupera su energía usando síntesis y continua el ruedo.

Sligoo algo cansado miraba atónito como su rival se recuperaba así sin más, causando su frustración. Tropius sorprende usando terremoto sacudiendo el lugar y Sligoo ad portas de caer cuando para sorpresa de todos Sligoo evolución a Goodra aprendiendo además el ataque onda tóxica con el que hiere y envenena a su rival. Nicolás sabe que esto se estaba poniendo difícil así que le ordena usar el ataque enfado que golpea fuertemente a Goodra, mas éste aguanta el golpe con una enorme resistencia y luego usa rayo hielo que congela a Tropius. La batalla entre estos dos llega a su fin cuando Goodra acaba con un potente lanzallamas a su rival. Tropius no puede continuar, el ganador es Goodra eran las palabras del juez James que en su interior se mostraba atónito por el nivel de ambos contendientes pensando en que Ash la tendría difícil si se enfrentara con uno de estos dos.

El siguiente contendor era Leavanny que venía a por todas en la siguiente batalla mientras un confiado Goodra algo agotado se tomaba un respiro, James da la orden para reanudar el duelo que comienza con un hojas navas por parte del bicho planta que son incineradas con un lanzallamas de Goodra que usa rayo hielo pero Leavanny se protege para luego usar disparo demora que baja la velocidad de su rival, Goodra usa dragoaliento pero es evadido por la rapidez de su rival que estaba siendo un problema a esas alturas que para variar uso danza espada subiendo mucho su ataque, Goodra usa onda tóxica pero es evadido por su rival que se dedica a esperar, pulso dragón es su siguiente ataque siendo nuevamente evadido por Leavanny que esquiva colocando nerviosa a Leonora que no comprendía la actitud de Nicolás al igual que el público que no entendía por qué estaba a la defensiva a sabiendas de que de por sí sus pokémon sabían defenderse mientras atacaban. Goodra fastidiado le lanza un ataque de onda certera pero fallaban, luego intento con pulso dragón pero Leavanny usa pantalla de luz para subir su defensa especial, luego usa reflejo subiendo su defensa. Goodra usa ventisca pero lo esquiva para luego usar un potente aguijón letal que debilita a su rival para dejar en silencio a los asistentes y al relator que tras ver la repetición se da cuenta de que en realizad Leavanny estaba usando danza espada para subir su ataque muchísimo para finalmente acabar con su adversario.

Leonora luce sorprendida pero luego recuerda que aún le queda su arma secreta, Latias. El duelo comienza y el público se emociona al ver a un legendario en vivo y en directo. El duelo inicia, cabezazo zen es el ataque de Latias que en apenas un par de segundos se pone frente a Leavanny impactando causando su retroceso, Latias se mueve a gran velocidad usando doble equipo para atacar con garra dragón, pero Leavanny detiene su ataque con tijera x y luego usa picadura en su rival sin hacerle mayor daño, Latias usa hidropulso que envía lejos a su adversario, Leavanny usa disparo demora en un intento de bajar la velocidad de su rival pero resultaba muy difícil debido a la velocidad, bofetón lodo es el siguiente ataque que no le hace mucho daño pero sí le baja la precisión causando un enorme problema, Nicolás descarta la opción de disparo demora y decide ordenar al bicho planta tajo aéreo sorprendiendo a Latias debido al inusual ataque de su oponente, esta última usa recuperación y ataca con bola neblina para acabar la batalla para el disguste de Nicolás.

James seguía atónito por la intensa batalla entre ambos en el que se ha catalogado como el mejor duelo hasta el momento de lo que va el campeonato y luego declara ganador a Latias.

Nicolás miraba su ultraball seriamente como si hablara con su pokémon al que le decía que fuera con calma y no se volviera loco otra vez, Tangela es su último pokémon. James da la orden para lo que sería la batalla final entre dos grandes contendientes. Rayo hielo es el ataque de Latias, Tangela no se mueve hasta que el ataque pasa cerca de él y usa campo de hierba, un movimiento desconocido para la mayoría de los presentes e incluso para Leonora Carpentier. Pulso Dragón es el movimiento de Latias pero la enredadera viviente lo bloquea con sustituto, el dragón usa bola neblina para acabar con el sustituto pero Tangela lo esquiva y con látigo cepa toma al pokémon rival para azotarlo en el suelo. Justo cuando Latias se propone atacar Tangela se echa a dormir para consternación de todo, luego Leonora le dice a su pokémon que acabe con su rival usando rayo hielo, el ataque daña mucho a Tangela aunque sobrevive pero congelado, Latias usa rayo para terminar con la batalla pero en ese instante Tangela se descongela volviéndose loco mientras aprendía poder pasado que daña mucho a su rival, luego el comentarista se sorprende al ver que dicho pokémon evoluciona comentando que tras aprender poder pasado Tangela evolucionaba a Tangrowth. El pokémon de Nicolás continúa descontrolado lanzando latigazos, desarme, desobedeciendo por completo a su entrenador, Latias usa ventisca para acabar con Tangrowth pero este se da cuenta y a pesar de su velocidad logra ubicarse detrás del pokémon y con un potente latigazo lo manda al suelo, gracias a su rapidez esquiva otro latigazo. Nicolás trata de calmar a su pokémon hasta que sus mentes logran conectarse y a pesar de los rayos hielos que llegaban nada los distraía, Tangrowth comprende los sentimientos de su entrenador y que para ganar ambos debían cooperar, así lo hizo y antes de que un rayo hielo lo acabara éste usa descanso recuperando toda su energía, Latias usa psíquico pero no es muy eficaz, Tangrowth dormido usa sonámbulo del cual sale el ataque restricción que atrapa a Latias.

Aun dormido lanza un nuevo ataque, poder pasado que daña a Latias pero esta logra zafarse usando rayo hielo, Tangrowth se despierta para contraatacar con absorber pero lo esquiva Latias que el cansancio comienza a influir en su velocidad, Leonora se da cuenta de que debe terminar rápido esto así que le ordena a Latias usar cometa draco, el movimiento es efectuado causando una enorme polvareda en donde parecía que la batalla acababa pero Tangrowth no estaba y es entonces que aparece por sorpresa desde arriba con un certero latigazo derrota al legendario pokémon Latias causando la emoción del público presente.

Latias no puede continuar, el ganador es Tangrowth. Por lo tanto la clasificación a cuartos de final del Pokémon World Cup es para el chileno Nicolás.

La jornada termino con otros duelos interesantes y algunos sorpresivos clasificados mientras los participantes se iban a sus lugares de descanso para preparar todo y otros entrenaban duramente mientras que un Ash dormía abrazado bajo la luz de las estrellas con su compañera de viajes y novia, Misty.

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo, no hay excusa que valga por mí demora y pido perdón a los que siguen esta historia, gracias.**


	13. La Chica de mis Sueños: Ellas es Misty

La Chica de mis Sueños, Ella es Misty

Mientras la batalla entre Nicolás &amp; Leonora se llevaba a cabo, Ash &amp; Misty paseaban por la playa con la mano de cada uno en el bolsillo trasero del otro, unos metros allí había un anciano vendiendo algodón de azúcar con forma de Jigglypuff. Ash recuerda entonces a aquel peculiar pokémon que cada vez que cantaba ellos dormían haciendo que Misty sonriera ya que Brock despertaba primero y les decía que varias veces ellos se quedaban dormidos juntos. El joven condimento la miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa causando un poco de nerviosismo en la pelirroja ya que él se quedó pegado y el anciano tenía los algodones listos.

Caminando por la acera ellos observaban a los niños jugando con sus padres, entonces ambos se miran fijamente para luego sonrojarse mucho mirando para otro lado o cambiando de tema, luego observan a una chica regañando a su novio a lo que Ash suelta una risotada argumentando de que le recordaba a alguien, Misty con una mirada fulminante lo mira preguntando a quién le recordada, Ash con el temor que le producía ella, Pikachu que iba con ellos se reía y luego Psyduck sale de su pokeball para mirar a su entrenadora con una mirada de burla a lo que ella decide muy enojada regresarlo a la pokeball. En ese instante Ash la toma de la cintura y le da un beso en la boca para luego acercar la suya a los oídos de la chica diciendo lo hermosa que se veía cada vez que se enojaba y que a pesar de su instinto violento él la amaba con todo su corazón a lo que Misty le agradecía y así caminaban, es entonces que Ash le dice que debe ir a comprar algo y Misty recordó la promesa que le hizo a sus hermanas de llamarlas el día de hoy y que iba a ser regañada si no se comunicaba, se despidieron y cada uno siguió por su camino.

Ash caminaba por las aceras de la ciudad buscando un presente para Misty pero no sabía que regalarle cuando en eso el sonido del trueno lo saca de sus pensamientos para luego recordar aquella vez que se encontraron en una tormenta y él la abrazaba en ese instante olvidando que Tracey también estaba con ellos. En eso aparece Brock, Ash le pregunta donde se había metido y este le dice que en el cielo con una hermosa ángel mientras sus ojos formaban corazones, Ash tuvo que jalarle una oreja para volverlo en sí, en eso Brock le pregunta dónde va y éste le dice que va a verle un regalo para Misty y Brock decide acompañarlo ya que últimamente ha estado algo distanciado de ellos, entonces van a ver algo para la pelirroja. Llegaron a una tienda que vendía costosas joyas pero que para Ash estaba al alcance de su bolsillo, entró pero ninguno de aquellos objetos le convenció para regalárselo a su novia. Brock le dice que piense en algo simple pero que pueda llegarle al corazón, y Ash haciendo su pose cada vez que necesitaba emplear alguna estrategia de batalla se le ocurre obsequiarle algo relacionado con el agua.

Ash &amp; Misty intentaban capturar a un escurridizo Totodile, muy alegre cuando ambos lanzan un pokeball, iniciando así una pelea por la pokeball en donde estaba el pokémon capturado hasta que Brock apareció para solucionar las cosas decidiendo que una batalla sería lo más justo, la pelirroja y el mostaza estuvieron de acuerdo. La batalla se decidió entre Poliwhirl recién evolucionado vs Pikachu en donde finalmente Ash se quedó con la victoria logrando un nuevo compañero de batalla, Totodile.

Suena el teléfono de Brock, su misteriosa novia le llama disculpándose con él por interrumpirlo pero que era urgente que viniese ya que le robaron documentos muy importantes y en eso le dice a Ash que lo disculpe pero debía irse, Ash le dijo que fuera, que él se encargaría de todo siendo así hasta que se encontró con un curioso Psyduck que miraba fijamente al entrenador a lo que le recordó al Psyduck de su amiga Misty, luego el pokémon se acerca a él y le muerde el trasero para luego salir corriendo, Ash lo sale persiguiendo olvidando cuál era su misión.

En el centro pokémon se encontraba Misty hablando con sus hermanas por videollamada recibiendo un sermón por haberse demorado en llamar a casa, sus hermanas le preguntan qué tal estaba todo por allá, ésta le responde que muy bien, que Ash por fin se le declaró y ahora estaban en una relación a lo que sus hermanas terminan con sus caras apoyadas en el monitor por la sorpresa de su pequeña gruñona hermana felicitándola diciendo que ella había crecido además de reconocer de tenerle un poco de envidia ya que ellas aun no encontraban a su chico ideal, la pelirroja le dice que no fueran tan exigentes para luego despedirse de ellas muy feliz de haber hablado con ellas e irse del lugar para volver a encontrarse con su amado Ash.

Aquel Psyduck de mirada profunda y estúpida a la vez se metía en una pequeña cueva en dónde el terco de Ash lo seguía para vengarse por la mordida del pato. A medida que más se metía, más se oscurecía llegando a un punto donde no veía nada, por suerte tenía una linterna para darse cuenta del lugar dónde estaba, era una oscura y profunda cueva en donde en una roca había una perla junto con una Roca del Rey, entonces se le ocurrió algo. Para cuando salió se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hospital. Misty estaba encima media dormida agradeciendo a Arceus por Ash y este algo confuso le dice que había pasado, la pelirroja le dice que lo habían encontrado tirado en el mar ahogado y que estuvo a punto de morir, ambos se abrazan y Ash se disculpa por haberla preocupado mas esta le dice que está bien, lo importante es que siguiera con vida.

Misty dejó descansar a su amado para salir un rato a caminar preguntándose dónde diablos estaba Brock, observaba el mar sentada en unos riscos, aquel paisaje que le producía tranquilidad cuando en eso se aparece el mismo Psyduck que se apareció a Ash y Misty por alguna razón lo sigue hasta que su Psyduck sale de su pokeball para atacar al otro, la pelirroja se despierta de su sueño y el otro Psyduck decide huir para ser perseguido por Misty hasta llegar a una cueva, ella iba a entrar pero es detenida por una extraña anciana que le dice sí quiere vivir no entre en ninguna cueva y por nada en el mundo siguiera a aquel Psyduck que se aparecía de vez en cuando. La pelirroja se queda perpleja para luego darse cuenta de que era medianoche y debía volver al hospital para ver a Ash.

El día siguiente fue de descanso pero el clima estaba raro pero para para Misty &amp; Ash fue un día bastante especial como pareja, recibieron la visita de Tracey y las hermanas sensacionales, además de su madre Delia y el profesor Oak que se habían desaparecido por un buen tiempo, Ash le pregunta dónde estaban y ellos les dice que estaban en una investigación.

Pasearon en el mall de la Ciudad riendo, luego al cine a ver una película de terror que hizo que las chicas quedaran aterradas pero durante un lapso imágenes de un montañero que observaba por la ventana yéndose del lugar mientras su madre lloraba hasta que fue despertado por su novia que le dice que le ocurría pero éste le dice que nada y la abraza.

Luego se separaron un rato, Ash revisa su mochila con la Roca del Rey dentro junto con la perla preguntándose de donde había sacado dichos objetos y sí aquello tenía relación con su estancia en el hospital el día anterior.

Ash manda dichos objetos a una persona para que lo convirtiera en una hermosa joya para luego regalársela a Misty, él la miraba caminando sonriendo causando que su novia se enrojeciera y a la vez enfureciera porque Ash no le decía cuál era el motivo de su mirada y se enojó más cuando su novio se echó a reír argumentando que cada vez se enojaba no podía evitar el pensar en el parecido que tenía ella con los Gyarados para finalmente ganarse una bofetada de su novia a la cual le pidió disculpas.

En tanto en un laboratorio de la Ciudad el profesor se encontraba investigando un raro fenómeno en dónde según los radares indicaban una cueva que cambiaba de lugar cada dos horas de acuerdo a los datos del radar. Delia ayudaba a su novio trayéndole comida mientras analizaba los informes. Hasta que una imagen dejo aturdida a Delia en donde pictogramas de Unown aparecían en la foto, ella se lo muestra a Samuel Oak quién le dice que esto posiblemente era una pista para encontrar al padre de Ash, recordando el día en que los Unown se llevaron a su amigo Spencer Hale lo cual era una mera suposición pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza que aquellas extrañas criaturas se llevaran al marido de Delia. Entonces ella empieza a recordar aquel fatídico día en que un simple viaje pokémon se transformaría en un día negro en la vida de la familia Ketchum.

En la misteriosa cueva las extrañas criaturas comenzaban a alborotarse debido a un mal presentimiento cuando uno de los Unown sale de la pared de la derecha para posteriormente buscar unos objetos que no debía de ser sacados de dicho lugar hasta que decide salir del lugar e ir en busca de las cosas perdidas.

Continuara…


End file.
